


Целитель

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована, немного неаппетитных медицинских подробностей, папонтенок находит папу, развесистые авторские хэдканоны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Один врач, один пациент, две маски.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

В татуинской пустыне дома растут не ввысь, как в городах-ойкуменополисах, а вглубь. Каменные здания закапываются под землю, зарываются в слежавшийся песок, и снаружи видны только округлые крыши-купола и конусы влаговыпаривателей. Жилые помещения скрыты глубже всех: маленькие, почти прохладные, с нарисованными окнами и сложной системой вентиляции в толстых стенах. В комнаты не проникают полуденный жар и стылый ночной холод, не врываются эхом голоса ветреного сезона. Здесь так тихо, что, прислушавшись, можно различить, как трутся друг о друга песчинки за стенами. И любые звуки в этой тишине кажутся грохотом невиданных на Татуине гроз. Даже негромкое пиликанье комлинка.  
Писк сработавшего устройства прокатился по комнате, стукнулся в потолок над узкой кроватью. На ней, в сбившемся комке ткани, что-то зашевелилось, из-под одеяла высунулась тонкая рука и безошибочно хлопнула по будильнику. Тот подскочил и обиженно зазвенел, включившись.  
\- Да хатт же вашу сарлачьими щупальцами, - поприветствовал новый день некто, с головой замотавшийся в одеяло во сне и теперь озадаченно из него выпутывающийся. Снова пошарил по тумбочке, сдвинул в сторону ночник, что не дает света, и нащупал гладкую пластиковую маску. Поспешно приладил ее на лицо, заправил за крепления отросшие волосы. Сбросил наконец одеяло и сел на кровати.  
\- Кто это у нас тут? – пробормотал он, щелкнув кнопкой на комлинке. – Вроде не срочный, тональность не та… А, Фетт. Опять он, что ли, шкурку не уберег?  
Короткое текстовое сообщение на экране комлинка мигнуло в последний раз и исчезло, стершись из памяти устройства. Хозяин комнаты зевнул и, приподняв маску, протер глаза.  
\- Эх, маму твою каминоанскую, я ж еще полчаса спать мог, - пожаловался он в пространство, натягивая штаны. Комната не отвечала; подземная тишина в ней постепенно истаивала, заполняясь шорохом дыхания и ткани. Штаны, туника, сапоги на высокой платформе, короткая накидка-пончо. Поверх – еще одна, длинная, в пол, выбеленная двумя солнцами до костяного цвета. Такого же оттенка перчатки до локтя, шарф, укрывший голову и шею. Последним движением хозяин комнаты нажал на небольшую кнопку, включая искажающий голос вокодер.  
\- К выходу готов, - хихикнул он. Прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в пустыню и маленькое строение в ней. Нет, всё спокойно. Прооперированный три дня назад фермер спит, прикормленная ящерица шуршит песком на дальних подступах к строению и не подает признаков тревоги, ветер дышит ровно, не угрожая нехорошим затишьем. Восход наступит через час, Фетт, в очередной раз поцарапавшийся на задании и решивший заглянуть к доброму знакомому, приедет через два с половиной. За это время нужно успеть многое. Ведь рассветы на Татуине так коротки…

Первым, как ни странно, прибыл не Фетт. Массивный спидер красновато-коричневого цвета привез семью недавнего пациента. Фермер, периодически морщась, сам доковылял до сиденья и с облегчением плюхнулся на место переднего стрелка. Его сын, крепкий юноша со старой винтовкой в руках, поклонился вышедшему проводить хозяину дома.  
\- Идите и не обнимайтесь больше с хищными взрывающимися влаговыпаривателями, - торжественно проговорил тот через вокодер маски. Поднял руку, провожая гостей, постоял, пока спидер не скрылся из виду. Потом поправил сползающий капюшон и деловито зашагал к строению.  
\- И как можно было подорваться на таком примитивном механизме? – пробормотал он.  
Осмотр влаговыпаривателей и плантаций занял около часа, регулировка дроидов – столько же. Человек, которого весь Татуин знал как Целителя, мог, конечно, попросить воды и пищи на ближайшей ферме: никто не отказал бы ему. Но какой пустынный житель захочет полностью полагаться на посторонних? А вдруг тот, на кого ты понадеялся сегодня, завтра погибнет в песках? Нет, кем бы ты ни работал, всегда лучше иметь свои влаговыпариватели и гидропонные установки. К тому же, пациентов тоже нужно поить и кормить.  
Теперь ферма была пуста, чужое дыхание растаяло в тишине комнат и замерло за горизонтом. Под ногами пел песок, шелестел лапками мелких ящериц. За дюной на востоке поймала добычу та, прикормленная – он налил ей несколько глотков воды сегодня утром. В вышине гудел воздух. Целитель поднял голову, уверенно улавливая отголоски звука, и через пару минут указал на ближнюю из посадочных площадок снижающемуся кораблю.  
Крупный, отблескивающий металлом, тот повернулся в воздухе набок и опустился на слежавшийся песок. Тяжело выдохнули направляющие трапа. Вниз чуть медленнее, чем обычно, сошел человек в темно-зеленой мандалорской броне.  
\- Проходи, - Целитель приветственно наклонил голову, на гладкой яйцеобразной маске блеснули, отразив свет двух солнц, полупрозрачные глаза-визоры. – У меня сегодня пусто.  
\- Привет, Люк, - кивнул в ответ мандалорец.  
\- Боба, сарлакк тебя поимей, не пали контору, в пустыне слышит каждая дюна, а говорит каждая песчинка, - вздохнул Целитель. Подставил мандалорцу плечо, позволяя опереться на себя. Ну вот какой нормальный охотник за головами даст подбить себе опорную ногу? Ладно хоть ничего серьезного…  
\- Только половина татуинцев не поймет их болтовни, - хмыкнул Фетт. Неторопливо зашагал к дому, держась за Целителя. – Сам же говоришь, что один в доме. А если звать тебя по имени перестану даже я, ты скоро забудешь, как оно звучит. Ты и так похож на спятившего джетии, искупавшегося в побелке.  
\- Напомню, что кое-кто сам помогал мне с разработкой образа, - фыркнули из-под белой маски. – По-моему, я больше смахиваю на свихнувшегося тускена. А еще на некоторых планетах бывает неорганическая форма жизни, сугроб называется.  
\- Что-то есть, - согласился Фетт. С облегчением сел на койку в гостевой прихожей. Начал отцеплять набедренный щиток.  
\- Хорошо с тобой работать, Боба, - тот, кого назвали Люком, нагнулся, снял бакта-пластырь с глубокого ожога на ладонь выше колена. – Любую рану заклеишь, намажешь, чем надо, тревожить лишний раз не будешь. Ждать, пока осложнения пойдут, не станешь. Красота!  
Он улыбнулся под маской и повел ладонью над ожогом. Вокруг плотно обтянутых перчаткой пальцев сгустился мягкий голубоватый свет, воздух замерцал, напитываясь мощью. Мышцы на бедре Фетта начали подергиваться, кожа налилась розовым, потом снова медленно побледнела.  
\- Это всё, или тебя еще где подрали? – рука в костяного цвета перчатке небрежно смахнула раскрошившуюся в пыль корочку от ожога, обнажив нежную молодую кожу без следов повреждений.  
\- Нет, только это, - Фетт мотнул головой. – Спасибо, Люк.  
\- Обращайся, - пожал плечами тот. – Ты же знаешь, я всегда рад тебя видеть. Особенно сейчас.  
\- Проблемы? – насторожился Фетт.  
\- Что? О, Братья, нет, - рассмеялся Целитель. – Меня уже давно никто не трогает. Просто совет нужен, так что намажь ногу защиткой и проходи в жилую зону.  
Он выпрямился и шагнул к запертой на кодовый замок двери, улыбаясь под маской предположению Бобы. Проблемы! Даже тускенские племена не причинят вреда Целителю, побоятся гнева пустыни. Да и в городах не один десяток наемников, готовых за нее поработать. Это в первый год эксцессы случались, а сейчас… Правду говорят: репутация – страшная сила.  
В жилой зоне комнат было меньше, да и сами они занимали не так много места. Целитель кивнул Фетту на низкий диван и достал из настенного шкафа бутылку с густой темно-синей жидкостью. Плеснул по рюмкам.  
\- Угощайся.  
Фетт кивнул, снял шлем, поставил его на диван рядом с собой. Целитель свою маску только чуть сдвинул вверх, открыв губы и темный от въевшегося в кожу многолетнего загара подбородок.  
\- Ты ее вообще когда-нибудь снимаешь?  
\- На ночь, - Целитель поднес ко рту рюмку с ликером. – Да ладно, привык уже. Тебя кормить? «Молоко страстной банты» не закусывают, но ты же у нас оригинал…  
\- Обойдусь, - отмахнулся Фетт. – Люк, давай к делу. Ты что там про совет говорил?  
\- Ты же с Империей сотрудничаешь?  
\- Откуда знаешь?  
Люк фыркнул и, опустив обратно маску, произнес торжественным голосом:  
\- Пустыня поведала мне эту тайну.  
\- Мозги мне не дури, - предложил Фетт.  
\- А если серьезно, то твоя уверенность в завтрашнем дне, периодические модернизации кораблика и регулярное появление дорогих расходников, которых нет в открытой продаже, как бы намекают.  
\- Этого мало, но буду считать, что у тебя хорошая интуиция, - проворчал Фетт. – Хатт, найду того, кто пронюхал, – пристрелю.  
Целитель безразлично пожал плечами. Между ним и Бобой сплелись тускенской веревкой по паре раз спасенные друг другу жизни, а тех, с кем повязан такой ниточкой, предавать не стоит. Пустыня не оценит, развеет песком по ветру. Но недоверчивость на Татуине спасает от большего, чем смерть, и обижаться на ее проявления глупо и бессмысленно.  
\- Если коротко, мне предлагают имперский контракт.  
\- Опять.  
\- В том-то и дело, что нет, - Люк покачал головой. – В прошлые разы ручного целителя хотели моффы, сулили барханы кредитов и дюны полезных знакомств. А этот контракт одноразовый и, похоже, писал не секретарь, а сам заказчик. Сложный случай, бессилие имперской медицины, только я могу помочь…  
\- Давай прочитаю, у многих моих заказчиков характерный стиль, - предложил Фетт. Люк кивнул, включил голонет-терминал в углу комнаты.  
\- Смотри.  
\- Нет, такого не знаю, - Боба проглядел несколько строчек письма. – Но сотрудничество тебе предлагают от имени Империи, а не какого-то сектора или вообще частного лица. По-моему, это госзаказ. И вот это еще необычно.  
\- Да, - белые визоры чуть иного оттенка, чем остальная маска, проследили жест Бобы. – Он не предлагает денег. Вообще ни слова об этом.  
\- Либо нахал, либо навел справки и знает, что ты принципиально не берешь платы за лечение, - кивнул Фетт.  
\- Я бы даже и согласился, - Люк мечтательно улыбнулся под маской. – Случай, в котором вся медицина Империи сумела только сохранить жизнь, но ничего больше – это как минимум интересно. Но опять ведь начнут сманивать на службу лично какой-нибудь шишке, я деликатно откажусь пять раз подряд, меня похитят, вы меня отобьете… Надоело.  
\- Решай, - пожал плечами Фетт. – Но, если что, мне сейчас нетрудно пару месяцев посидеть на планете и тебя подстраховать.

Согласился он зря. Это Люк понял уже на второй день после того, как отправил ответное письмо. Неизвестный заказчик откуда-то из столицы – ну, или, по крайней мере, из Внутреннего кольца – совершенно не собирался приходить к взаимопониманию. Что неясного может быть во фразе «привозите пациента, посмотрю, что можно сделать»? Но нет, этот тип упорно хотел выманить Целителя с Татуина. А тот, разумеется, не собирался вылетать ни на Корусант, ни на проверенную орбитальную станцию, ни даже на корабль медицинской службы. В то, что пациент не перенесет дороги, Люк не верил. Во-первых, при имперском уровне развития медицины нетранспортабельных больных не бывает, во-вторых, случай не был срочным: заказчик готов был торговаться долго и неторопливо.  
\- Они что, действительно считают меня таким идиотом? – спросил Люк у потолка. Еле слышное эхо его слов заметалось из угла в угол, сползло по стенам. Пальцы в тонких перчатках снова застучали по клавишам терминала.  
«Нет. Предлагаемое Вами невозможно. Исцеление приношу не я, а пустыня. Ее дыхание позволяет больному излечиться, но не дотянется ни до Корусанта, ни до соседнего сектора, ни до орбиты Татуина. Многие уже решались проверить это, и их попытки были прискорбно безуспешны».  
\- Не поверит, - Люк покачал головой. Дома он сбросил капюшон на плечи, и волосы скрывал только легкий, плотно обмотанный вокруг головы и шеи шарф. Можно было и вовсе снять маску, скинуть на койку белый балахон… но в гостевой зоне дышали двое пациентов, а значит, он не был один.  
Разумеется, заказчик не поверил. Открыв ответное письмо, пришедшее уже вечером, Люк только саркастически улыбнулся. Психосоматика, аутотренинг… этот корусантский сноб считает, что Целитель сам закрыл для себя возможность лечить вне родного песка. А стоит ему только захотеть – и всё сразу получится. Нет, конечно, в письме говорилось куда деликатнее, но смысл оставался тем же.  
«Не имеет значения, верите Вы мне или нет. Это условие не обсуждается. Если оно не устраивает Вас, я искренне желаю Вашему пациенту скорейшего самопроизвольного выздоровления».  
\- Я бы тоже не поверил, если бы не знал правды, - заметил Фетт. В этот раз он всего лишь зашел в гости, привез из города пряностей и шоколада. Люк решил показать ему переписку: Боба старше и опытнее, он может заметить то, что пропустил Целитель.  
\- Если он действительно собирал обо мне сведения, он знает, что это так, - Люк поправил чуть сползшую перчатку. – А если нет… его выбор, лететь сюда или отказываться от помощи. Я никого не лечу насильно.  
Пустыня дважды вздохнула ветром на закате, прежде чем пришел ответ. Корусантец согласился.  
«В таком случае, упомяну второе условие, обязательное для подобного контракта, - Люк, недобро улыбнувшись, коснулся клавиш терминала. Он знал, что это не очень хороший тон и по правилам этикета следовало бы сразу озвучить все требования, но столичный заказчик рассердил его. – Полная анонимность. Я не знаю Вас и Вашего друга, и это полностью устраивает меня. Если пациент, которого Вы отсылаете ко мне, – публичное лицо, ему придется носить маску. В ином случае он должен никак не показывать, кем является и насколько важен для Империи. Подобного поведения я жду и в отношении себя самого. Я – целитель, а он – пациент. Это всё, что нам следует знать друг о друге».  
Пискнул терминал, отправляя письмо заказчику.  
\- Всё равно ведь постарается выяснить хоть что-либо, - сказал Люк ящерице, наливая в плошку воды, - но я хотя бы предупредил. К тому же, не хочу ввязываться в политику. Стать песком просто потому, что слишком много знаешь, – это глупо, не находишь?  
На следующий день уехала, оправившись от тяжелых родов, горожанка из Анкорхэда, а корусантец неожиданно легко согласился с предлагаемыми условиями.  
\- По-моему, он параноик, - предположил Люк, вбивая в поле для текста координаты своего дома. – И не хочет ехать на чужую территорию. Если, конечно, отставить в сторону версию, что он банально планирует меня похитить.  
«Медицинскую карточку, если уж она настолько секретна, можете переслать непосредственно с пациентом, - написал он. – Но аппаратуру жизнеобеспечения необходимо доставить и монтировать за пару дней до его прибытия. Меня можно найти по указанным координатам практически постоянно, однако, о прибытии корабля с аппаратурой лучше предупредите заранее».  
Ответ, появившийся на экране через несколько минут, заставил его улыбнуться под маской.  
«Отлично. Теперь нужно уговорить пациента».


	2. Chapter 2

Следующие три недели утро начиналось для Люка с веселой усмешки в сторону терминала. Корусантец молчал, заставляя Целителя восхищаться про себя упрямством будущего пациента. Тот, похоже, не верил в светило татуинской медицины и отдаваться на милость высших сил не соглашался. Впрочем, это были проблемы не Целителя.  
Трижды пять раз мигнул двойной рассвет, в гостевой части дома побывали восемь разумных. На седьмой день ожидания привезли тви’лека с черепно-мозговой травмой, и Люк сидел над ним около суток: алиены ощущались для него не так подробно, их тела словно бы размывала песчаная дымка бури. А еще через восемь дней письмо на терминале предупредило о прибытии корабля с медицинской аппаратурой.  
\- Этот парень упрямее меня, - с восхищением покачал головой Целитель. Провел пальцами по экрану терминала. – Будет интересно.  
Потрепанный временем, побитый долгими дорогами и тщательно обезличенный – даже в панель с серийным номером в свое время стукнулось что-то крупное, искорежив дюрасталь! – фрахтовик приземлился близ дома около полудня. Некрупные автоматические турели проводили его прицелами, а Люк вышел навстречу: белый балахон до самого песка, белая маска-яйцо без носа или рта, одни полупрозрачные визоры выделяются на пластике огромными, вытянутыми к вискам глазами.  
\- Целитель? – один из членов экипажа остановил на нем взгляд. – Ваш заказ прибыл.  
Люк торжественно склонил голову и подумал про себя, что этих… грузчиков, пожалуй, не проведешь привычным маскарадом. Слишком уж легкие и точные движения, слишком цепкие взгляды и профессионально невозмутимые лица. Такие вполне могут догадаться, что прославленному Целителю, жуткой и заветной легенде Татуина, едва пятнадцать исполнилось, и то недавно. Пусть они с Бобой и прорабатывали образ, отточив его до мелочей, но специалист всегда разглядит больше. А эти явно не из простых… Интересно, которая из столичных шишек настолько тесно знакома с СИБ: заказчик, пациент или оба сразу?  
Аппаратура жизнеобеспечения потрясала. Нет, разумеется, в доме Люка были медицинские приборы, и он даже умел ими пользоваться: скажем, температуру все же удобнее мерить стандартным термометром, чем непонятным голубым свечением от рук, да и капельницы во многих случаях незаменимы. Но техническое оснащение у него было на приличном татуинском уровне, не более. А то, что монтировали в свободной палате повышенной степени защиты, походило на привычные приборы примерно так же, как звездный разрушитель на контрабандистский грузовик.  
\- Оставьте инструкцию по применению, - велел Люк, внимательно отслеживая сквозь визоры каждое движение рук и инструментов в палате.  
\- Может быть, кому-нибудь из нас стоит задержаться здесь и при необходимости помочь с аппаратурой? – вежливо спросил, кажется, предводитель команды сибовских техников. – Она действительно сложна в использовании и обслуживании.  
\- Здесь могут находиться дольше половины суток лишь те, кому нужна помощь Целителя, - качнул головой Люк. – Правила едины для всех, и не вам нарушать их. И не стоит пытаться сделать друг в друге пару дырок, чтобы остаться под благовидным предлогом: в таком состоянии вы не сможете настраивать аппаратуру.  
Техникам, похоже, велели не идти на обострение ситуации: спорить с Люком не стали, подробную инструкцию к приборам оставили. Изучать ее пришлось несколько часов, потратив на это первую, прогулочную половину ночи. Впрочем, многолетний опыт работы с самой разной техникой помог и сейчас: на следующий день Люк был уверен, что при необходимости сможет переподключить и заново настроить аппаратуру.  
А ближе к вечеру воздух в вышине снова загудел, и на посадочную площадку опустился корабль: уже другой, но так же потрепанный долгими межзвездными перелетами. Несколько людей в штатском – Люку было легко про себя представить на месте этой одежды доспехи или военную форму – вывели наружу репульсорную медицинскую капсулу незнакомой модели, бронированную и мигающую огоньками. Внутри мерно шелестело дыхание чужой жизни, сплеталось с пустынным ветром и опасливым шипением ящерицы у второго кольца влаговыпаривателей.  
Люк снова отказался от ненавязчивого предложения помощи и, дождавшись, пока корабль поднимется в небо, потянул капсулу в дом. Закрыл за собой четыре пары дверей: две на входе в само строение – от злых людей и песчаных бурь – одну, ведущую в небольшой стационар, и последнюю в комнате с повышенной защитой. Проверил, не перекосилась ли маска, теснее намотал на волосы шарф. И, наконец, открыл капсулу.  
Увиденное заставило его с еле слышным свистом втянуть воздух сквозь дыхательный фильтр маски и, помолчав полсекунды, высказать свое мнение на четырех известных ему языках. Нет, Целитель за неполных три года практики насмотрелся многого, что можно было бы описать безликим «интересный случай». К нему приезжали наемники с плохо зажившими старыми травмами, окрестные фермеры с недомоганиями, хаттские головорезы с ранами от бластеров и виброножей – не самыми тяжелыми, тех просто не успевали довезти из города в затерянный среди ветра и песков дом… Но такого Люку встречать еще не приходилось.  
«Наверняка ведь пытали какие-нибудь сволочи, - привыкший говорить сам с собой, он в последний момент закусил губу и не позволил мыслям стать словами. – То ли сведения выбивали, то ли просто развлекались. Скорее всего, второе. Выживание объекта тут явно не предполагалось».  
Руки сами собой взялись за штекеры от оборудования капсулы, выдергивая их из портов, выступающих из-под искусственной кожи, и мгновенно заменяя на те, что тянулись к смонтированной накануне аппаратуре жизнеобеспечения. Пациент молчал, настороженно следя за его действиями. Глаза двигались под слабо затемненной полумаской, закрывающей их от яркого света палаты.  
«Хатт, да как оно вообще живет?! – Люку дико хотелось найти тварь, сделавшую такое с живым человеком, и как следует поизучать на ней анатомию. Для профессионального развития. – И с чего тут начинать? Судя по отклику, там половина органов заменена искусственными, причем не везде полностью успешно. И конечности… я могу пришить и прирастить то, что отрезали недавно, но здесь, похоже, руки с ногами вообще не входят в комплект поставки!»  
\- Не беспокойся, - сквозь слабый свист дыхания прорезался ровный, усиленный вокодером голос. – Никто не верит, что у тебя что-нибудь выйдет. Так что за неудачу карать не будут.  
Люк сощурился под маской. Не верит, говорите? Ничего, на Татуине сначала тоже так было.  
Он отнюдь не считал себя всесильным. У Целителя случались ошибки, и иногда от затерянного в пустыне дома увозили не выздоровевшего человека или алиена, а мертвое тело. Но за последний год такого не происходило: и Люк набрался опыта, и программы для меддроида удалось раздобыть через благодарных клиентов, и – самое главное – дыхание пустыни начало охотнее откликаться на зов, приходить голубоватым свечением вокруг пальцев. А значит, что-то получится и сейчас.  
Люк провел ладонью вдоль тела на медицинской платформе, вслушался в отклик. Да, повреждений много. Отсутствуют все конечности, сильно искалечена дыхательная система, здоровой кожи на теле просто не осталось: жуткие ожоги в свое время сожрали даже часть мышц, заставив неизвестных врачей заменить их искусственными. Там, где нет синтетического заменителя кожи, тело уродуют широкие рубцы. Позвоночник дополнительно усилен металлическим каркасом, почти у черепа – нейрошунт: человеку пытались сломать шею? Пищеварительная система работает вхолостую и слабо, печень и почки практически полностью передали свои функции аппаратам жизнеобеспечения, не справляясь с потоками медикаментов в организме. И как это лечить?  
Прикрыв глаза под маской, Люк коснулся той части сознания, где дышал жаркий ветер и шелестели друг о друга песчинки. Пустыня по-разному откликалась на просьбу о помощи. Бывало, что вызывать свечение вокруг пальцев приходилось минут десять, а иногда оно возникало почти мгновенно. Про себя Целитель считал, что кого-то пустыня любит, а кого-то – не очень.  
На этот раз шорох песчинок зазвучал в воздухе едва ли не раньше, чем Люк обратился к пустыне. Перчатки окутало привычное голубоватое сияние, человек на медицинской платформе вздрогнул, скосил глаза на его руки. Люк нежно улыбнулся ему под маской.  
«Не выйдет, да? Зря ты так считаешь, ой, зря…»  
Помедлив секунду, он опустил ладонь на закрывающую глаза пациента защитную маску. Да, здесь едва ли не меньше всего требуется его помощь: жар, спаливший человеку кожу на голове, отчего-то почти не тронул глаз. Его дыхание отозвалось лишь резью под веками и слабостью зрения, а на фоне прочего это такая мелочь! Но нужно же с чего-то начинать, верно?  
Тонкие потоки свечения уходили вглубь тела пациента, там сплетались и колебались, что-то меняя. Люк специально купил в городе хорошие образовательные программы для врачей, но так и не смог описать словами, как именно лечит в его руках дыхание пустыни. Что-то смещается в организме, что-то отмирает, а что-то рождается заново. Иногда ему казалось, что он знает, что делает, что он осознанно выбирает то или иное воздействие, – но уже через миг уверенность уходила в песок.  
Секунды сплетались в минуты, как корни джавьей тыквы опутывают обломки камней. Наконец Люк отнял ладонь от затемненной полумаски и, стряхнув с пальцев синеватые искры, откинул полосу визора на лоб пациента. Снова провел рукой, считывая изменения. А если смотреть не сквозь полупрозрачный пластик, то глаза у него ярко-голубые…  
\- Всё, что хочу, может, и не выйдет, - Целитель довольно улыбнулся под маской, ловя отчетливое удивление во взгляде, - но уж кое-что точно получится.

Продолжать лечение перед самым началом ночи Люк не стал: дело, не впитавшее в себя дневное тепло, редко кончается успехом. Посидел немного рядом с койкой, погладил светящимися пальцами воздух над телом пациента, настраиваясь на его ритмы. Увидеть, понять, как движется и живет тот, кого будешь лечить, – важнейшее, основа основ. Без этого не исправишь хоть сколько-нибудь тяжелых повреждений, а исцеление малых пойдет трудно и долго.  
Расставшись с пациентом, когда последние лучи Братьев распрощались с небом, Люк вернулся к нему на рассвете. Проверил аппаратуру – скорее для самоуспокоения, он почувствовал бы, если бы случилось дурное, – провел ладонями над облепившей изодранное тело синтетической кожей. Да, пожалуй, с этого можно начать. И мышцы заодно посмотреть, там тоже много всего искусственного.  
Через полчаса Люк уже недовольно хмурился. Казалось бы, чего проще – снять кожный заменитель, стереть рубцовую ткань и вырастить на ее месте здоровую? Он делал так не раз, когда неправильно зажившие раны у наемников стягивали тело болезненными, неподатливыми шрамами. Но здесь объем работы оказался слишком велик, чтобы не ввести пациенту пару препаратов: а то забеспокоится еще странными ощущениями в теле, начнет шевелиться, затруднит лечение… А снотворное с обезболивающим на этого типа не действовали! Помогали двойные, а то и тройные дозы дорогих средств, доставшихся Целителю вместе с аппаратурой жизнеобеспечения, но даже после них пациент проснулся слишком быстро. Нет, он не дергал в ужасе обрубками ног, с которых Люк как раз снимал синтетические фрагменты, не шевелился от зуда или щекотки. Просто смотрел. С искренним интересом, мощно приправленным удивлением и настороженностью.  
\- Не беспокойся, не обдеру я с тебя ничего лишнего, - Люк медленно стягивал с левого бедра пациента бледный лоскут кожного заменителя. Вторая его рука шла вдоль обнажающихся тканей. Там, под слабо светящимися пальцами, стремительно расширялась полоса молодой, еще очень тонкой и болезненной кожи. – И даже того, чего не надо, не приращу.  
\- Верю, - зазвучал вокодер. – Но здоровая паранойя спасла жизнь не одному десятку разумных.  
\- Неужели самому приятно чувствовать, как отрастают новые ткани? – Люк проверил уровень жидкости в капельнице. Что поделать: когда в организме одновременно образуется столько новых клеток, потребление питательных веществ растет на порядки.  
\- Это увлекает.  
С последним Люк был согласен. Его тоже завораживало, как стирается обожженная, исковерканная поверхность под ладонью, как она заменяется гладким и розовым. Потом кожа покроется тончайшим слоем ороговевших клеток, побледнеет и погрубеет. К ней можно будет прикоснуться – и человек почувствует не просто давление, как при нажиме на синтетический заменитель, и не резкую боль. Он ощутит теплый ветер, жесткую чешую ящерицы, пальцы другого человека. Всё, что когда-то потерял, как полагал, навсегда.  
Ошибались те, кто считал, что пустынный Целитель – святой, посланный Братьями для причинения добра и справедливости, что он помогает всем, просящим о помощи, лишь из природного милосердия. Люк признавался в этом только самому себе, но ему до замирания сердца, до трепета в пальцах нравилась та власть над чужим телом, которую он получал при исцелении. Стереть боль и уродство, загнать обратно в ночные барханы подступающую смерть, вернуть утерянное. Совершить невозможное, немыслимое. Как сейчас.  
Люк оторвал еще один синтекожный лоскут, отложил его к двум другим, уже замененным здоровыми тканями.  
\- Для повторного использования бережешь? – поинтересовался голос из вокодера.  
\- Ага, - хмыкнул Люк, втирая в новорожденную кожу защитную мазь. – Материал хороший, прочный. Сошью себе запасные перчатки, как раз цвет подходящий. Неплохая идея, спасибо.  
Пациент странно фыркнул под маской: то ли поперхнулся, то ли засмеялся, с его автоматически регулируемым дыханием не поймешь.  
\- Учти, он на сгибах потертый. И эластичность кое-где недостаточна.  
\- Какая жалость, - кивнул Люк. – Кажется, новые перчатки мне не светят. Что ж ты покрытие-то не меняешь вовремя?  
\- А смысл? – пациент чуть дернул плечами. Про себя Люк согласился: с такими повреждениями следить за косметическим состоянием синтекожи толку нет. Наверняка этот тип сидит в сверхсекретном офисе на Корусанте, закованный в капсулу жизнеобеспечения, и людей видит раз в год. Какая уж тут забота о внешности?  
Под следующим фрагментом искусственной кожи сгорела еще и часть мышц, вместо них в тело вшили синтетические жгуты. Люк сосредоточился, мягко поглаживая ткани щупальцами голубого сияния.  
\- Ты в курсе, что это вообще-то невозможно? – пациент красноречиво скосил глаза, уже не прикрытые темным визором, на руки Целителя. – Ты же светлый, у нас энергетика не совпадает. Я твое лечение должен инстинктивно воспринимать как угрозу и выставлять щиты.  
Люк довольно улыбнулся под маской.  
\- Значит, твоя энергетика подходит пустыне. Это ведь она лечит, не я. И не со всеми выходит легко. А вот тебя пустыня любит.  
Это было правдой. Целительное свечение льнуло к пациенту, ластилось, как ветер к коже. Казалось, что шелест из-под маски с респиратором смешивается с дыханием пустыни, завивается в один ровный шум.  
\- А если я скажу, что пустыня тут вообще не при чем?  
\- Я пошлю тебя к хаттам, - Люк пожал плечами. Жгут искусственных мышц под его руками выпячивался, выдавливался из тела наружу, выталкиваемый отрастающими тканями. – Было бы это так, я мог бы лечить, скажем, на орбите или в гипере.  
\- А ты не можешь.  
\- Проверено на волонтерах, - Люк подцепил вылезший из раны жгут и отложил в сторону.  
\- Возможно, мы просто чего-то не знаем о татуинской пустыне, - предположил пациент. Люк улыбнулся про себя. Чего-то? Смелое признание для корусантской правительственной шишки или кто он там по профессии.  
\- Да, - согласился он вслух. – Возможно.


	3. Chapter 3

Кожу и мышцы удалось залечить за два с половиной дня. Люк считал такой результат очень неплохим: сначала, оценивая повреждения, он рассчитывал потратить на эту часть исцеления не меньше недели. Не предвидел особой благосклонности пустыни к чужаку – но кто бы мог предугадать подобное?  
\- Готовься, сегодня будем разбираться с дыхательной системой, - объявил Люк, входя в палату.  
Ответом ему было скептическое выражение лица. Да, по лицу пациента, прежде изодранному шрамами и с едва заметной мимикой, теперь можно было нормально прочитать эмоции. Ну и что, что лысый, что кожа не очень-то здорового цвета, что на солнце придется кутаться в плащ и в три слоя мазать солнцезащитный гель? Восстановится еще, обрастет.  
\- И поэтому надо будет давать наркоз, чтобы вытащить импланты, - добавил Люк.  
\- Может, так обойдемся? – поморщился под дыхательной маской пациент.  
\- Ты серьезно хочешь бодрствовать, пока я копаюсь у тебя в потрохах? – не поверил Люк.  
\- Да. Так я смогу проконтролировать процесс.  
\- Всё равно ведь не вмешаешься, - Люк пожал плечами. – А если учесть, насколько быстро твоя кровь разлагает обезболивающие, тебе обеспечены неземные ощущения. Хочешь?  
Судя по смиренному взгляду, такое с пациентом уже случалось. Люка передернуло под маской.  
\- Наркоз тоже будет действовать слабее. Я проснусь на середине процесса и не буду ничего соображать. Возможны жертвы и разрушения.  
\- Я увеличу интенсивность вливания, - утешил его Люк. – Мне вместе с техникой передали все необходимые схемы анестезии. И уж в этот-то раз я буду соблюдать их полностью и не стану жалеть твой потравленный литрами химии организм.  
\- Хатт. Ты хоть справишься один?  
\- Я подключу меддроида, у него хорошие профессиональные базы, - Люк перевел полупрозрачные визоры маски на дроида. Тот приветственно помахал рукой и проскрипел вокодером:  
\- Предложение: если организм пациента выдает нестандартную реакцию на анестезию, можно организовать наркоз древнейшим из способов.  
\- Эвтаназией? – буркнул пациент.  
\- Замечание: я имел в виду рауш-наркоз, также известный как «поленом по башке», но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, мешок с мясом!  
\- Сколько раз тебе говорить, мясо в человеке не главное, - вздохнул Люк. Взглянул на пациента. – Прости, у него куча прошитых схем общения, которые мне не взломать. Видимо, прежний хозяин развлекался.  
\- Главное, чтобы он мне что-нибудь лишнее не отвинтил, - пациенту дроид явно не внушал доверия.  
\- Не отвинтит, проверено неоднократно, - Люк деловито подсоединил капельницу. – Всё, готовься к постепенному отключению.  
\- Зря. Когда я в сознании, тело работает эффективнее.  
\- А ему не надо работать, я к тебе все нужные приборы подключу, - Люк провел ладонью над горлом пациента. Начать можно с трахеи и бронхов, там обожженный слой можно будет просто растворить, заменив здоровым. А вот вокодер придется доставать уже позже, когда наркоз станет глубже…  
Ждать пришлось долго. Засыпать от предписанной лечащим врачом дозы анестетиков пациент категорически отказывался. Впрочем, как выяснилось, его каким-то образом отвлекали манипуляции с горлом: когда Люк остановился, наркоз начал действовать значительно быстрее. Оторвавшись от исцеления, Люк бдительно следил, как постепенно расслабляются недавно отросшие мышцы, опускаются веки, как имплант, повинуясь изменению химического состава крови, меняет ритм дыхания.  
\- Ну, всё, ты достаешь ненужное, я отращиваю недостающее.  
\- Согласие: принято, хозяин.  
Операция оказалась ожидаемо сложной. Без дроида с профессиональными базами по хирургии Люк бы, наверное, не решился вмешиваться. А так удалось вынести имплантированную часть дыхательного аппарата за пределы тела, не отключая его. В освободившейся полости обнаружились останки обожженных легких. Люк еще раньше нащупал их, когда сплетал дыхание пациента с дыханием пустыни, и удивился: почему неизвестный врач не удалил пострадавшие органы полностью, ведь мизерные доли здоровой ткани уже не могут функционировать? Впрочем, это решение было ему на руку: восстановить утраченное из оставшихся клочков всегда проще, чем из ничего.  
Больше всего Люк опасался финала, когда дыхательные функции пришлось переводить с импланта на живые органы. Пусть во время отключения прибора кровь пациента и насыщалась кислородом через аппаратуру жизнеобеспечения, пусть сердце с подключенным ритмоводителем просто не могло засбоить, риск всё равно оставался. Но после нескольких мучительных мгновений расправившиеся легкие все же заработали. Люк выдохнул и, подключив аппарат ИВЛ, начал окутывать ритмично сокращающиеся органы свечением, поддерживая и укрепляя новорожденные ткани.  
«Ну вот, - подумал он еще через час, когда от широкого, во всю грудь, разреза не осталось даже шрама, - теперь надо обязательно проследить, чтобы не было осложнений и чтобы этот тип не порвал себе чего, когда проснется. Хорошо, что я заранее вывесил у внешних дверей все необходимые знаки, и никто не сунется сюда иначе как по крайней необходимости…»  
Люк устало опустился на стул возле койки с пациентом и закрыл глаза. Ничего, даже если он заснет, тревога разбудит его раньше, чем что-нибудь случится. Сколько раз уже так было. Поэтому можно немного отдохнуть…  
«Интересно, кто проснется первым: он или я?»

\- Утверждение: пациент пришел в себя.  
Люк сонно моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность. Голова гудела, в теле поселилась противная слабость.  
\- Примечание: пациент пришел в себя раньше, чем врач.  
Идея вздремнуть, сидя на стуле рядом с койкой, оказалась неудачной: шея ощутимо затекла.  
\- Заключение: и кто тут после этого больной?  
Тут в бок ударил слабый разряд тока, и Люк, вздрогнув, проснулся окончательно.  
Пациент действительно оказался в сознании. Более того, он, похоже, уже справился с основным удивлением: во взгляде отражалась только глубокая задумчивость, смешанная с легкой опаской.  
\- Молчи пока, - Люк помотал головой, стряхивая остатки сонной одури. Тронул маску – нет, не сползла. Машинально засветив ладони, провел руками над пациентом.  
«И когда я ему голосовые связки восстановить успел? Хоть убейте, не помню, как удалял вокодер. Вот что значит – хорошо посидели…»  
\- Анатомически твои легкие здоровы, - сказал Люк, закончив осмотр. – Но дышать ты пока будешь осторожно, а смеяться, кашлять и заниматься прочими вредными для организма вещами не будешь вообще. ИВЛ я попробую отключить: легким надо восстановить естественное функционирование, без внешнего ритма. Ты хоть помнишь, как люди дышат?  
Пациент едва заметно усмехнулся.  
\- Ясно, значит, будешь вспоминать.  
Люк еще раз провел ладонями над грудью пациента и снял с него маску. Дождался, пока тот не вдохнет первый раз: судорожно, сильно расширив глаза. Несколькими движениями подавил порыв закашляться от неожиданности.  
\- Не так интенсивно. Ты не на тромбоне играешь. Держи естественный ритм. Если сначала дыхание будет поверхностным – не страшно, потом выправится.  
\- Хатт нар шебс, - без вокодера голос пациента оказался хриплым и тихим. Люк перевел руку выше, проверяя состояние голосовых связок. – Что, горло тоже?  
\- Да. А то уговаривай тебя потом на повторный наркоз, чтобы вокодер вытащить. Но говори пока немного и негромко. Ткани еще молодые, не стоит слишком их напрягать.  
\- Тебе учиться надо, - убежденно произнес пациент. – Если ты сейчас такое творишь…  
\- На Татуине нелегко добыть профессиональные базы, особенно не для дроидов, - Люк проверил уровень раствора в капельнице, удовлетворенно кивнул: менять понадобится только через час. – У меня есть неплохая по анатомии, учу потихоньку.  
\- Я не об этом.  
\- Что, опять станешь утверждать, что пустыня тут не при чем, а я сам всё делаю? – Люк усмехнулся под маской.  
\- А что, скажешь, без тебя она сотворила бы такое? – пациент дернул обрубком правой руки, явно собираясь указать себе на грудь, но побоялся выдернуть иглу капельницы и не стал продолжать движения.  
\- Я задаю вектор ее силе, - признал Люк. – Выражаю стремление. Но и только.  
\- То есть у тебя имеется источник энергии, - пациент выдохнул, досадливо поморщился и продолжил: - Ты к нему подключаешься. Берешь нужное количество. И тратишь на свои цели. КПД разнится в зависимости от того… насколько твои действия соответствуют назначению источника.  
Люк моргнул. С технической точки зрения он свой метод лечения не рассматривал. Но ведь по сути этот тип всё описал верно!  
\- У пустыни есть своя воля, свои желания, - попытался возразить он.  
Пациент кривовато усмехнулся.  
\- Мать тоже дает энергию ребенку. Она тоже источник. Живой, одушевленный. С волей и желаниями.  
\- Я не думал об этом, - признался Люк. – Но давай пока отложим этот разговор. Тебе тяжело и вредно вести философские диспуты, а я, если честно, сильно вымотался.  
\- Неудивительно.  
\- Дроид присмотрит за тобой. Если что, окажет помощь или поднимет тревогу.  
\- Он не внушает мне доверия.  
\- Возмущенное замечание: абсолютно необоснованно! – вставил скрипящим вокодером объект разговора.  
\- Ну, он вообще-то изначально дроид-убийца, - пожал плечами Люк. – Но базы я ему поменял и неприкосновенность пациента прописал как высший приоритет. До сих пор ни на кого не бросался.  
\- Это успокаивает.  
\- Радостное утверждение: ничего, мешок с мясом, однажды ты перестанешь быть пациентом! Вкрадчивый совет: для наилучшего соблюдения режима секретности можно попытаться ликвидировать Целителя.  
\- Я не такой дурак, - фыркнул пациент. – А что, бывали прецеденты?  
\- Случалось пару раз, - кивнул Люк. – Я ведь всех, кого привозят, лечу. Даже особо агрессивных. А то, что у НК мозги совсем не от меддроида, сразу не поймешь. Но последний раз такое было давно, года полтора назад. Люди быстро умнеют.  
\- Замечание: а жаль.

\- Подсоедини мне протезы.  
Люк закатил глаза, пользуясь, что под маской всё равно не видно. Пациент, честно пролежав в постели почти сутки, решил, что с него достаточно. Нет, в чем-то Люк мог его понять. Когда резко получаешь возможность нормально дышать, видеть и осязать, наверняка хочется встать и проверить тело в действии. Как двигаются обновленные мышцы, заменившие синтетические жгуты под кожей? Как работают легкие, если не просто лежать пластом, а, скажем, пройтись до двери? Желание простое и понятное. Но совершенно неосуществимое, если вспомнить про подсоединенную аппаратуру.  
\- Тебе нельзя, - терпеливо сказал Люк. – У тебя по всему организму катетеры торчат. Капельницы подключены. Печень с почками не работают, вместо них – стационарные приборы. Ну куда ты пойдешь?  
Пациент вздохнул со странной смесью сожаления и удовольствия от самого процесса.  
\- Лучше бы это была портативная техника.  
\- Нет уж, отлавливай тебя потом у влаговыпаривателей, - хмыкнул Люк. – Лежи спокойно. Если скучаешь, могу принести что-нибудь почитать.  
\- Давай, - согласился пациент.  
Стопка датападов удобно разместилась на стуле возле койки. Люк прикинул, как бы соорудить над ней кронштейн: держать-то свою литературу без протезов пациент вряд ли сможет. Если вот тут к стене прикрутить пару длинных трубок и фиксатор…  
Один из датападов поднялся в воздух, подлетел к пациенту и завис перед его лицом. Загорелся экран.  
\- А… - Люк медленно моргнул под маской. Поймал себя на непривычной мысли: кажется, теперь он понимает, что чувствует человек, впервые попав в руки Целителя. – Как ты это делаешь?  
\- Сила, - дернул плечами пациент. – Методика отработана, мой лечащий врач – редкостный зануда. Тоже держит в лазарете, пока есть хоть какой-то повод.  
\- Нет, я про принцип!  
\- Ты ведь слышал про одаренных? Ситхов и джедаев?  
\- За джедаями охотится Империя, - кивнул Люк. – Но ты не похож на того, кто скрывается от погони. Или тебя уже поймали и трудоустроили?  
\- Что-то вроде, - пациент отложил датапад: явно понял, что почитать пока не выйдет. – В общем, в мире есть Сила. Если очень упрощенно – это вид энергии, пронизывающий всю галактику. Одаренные могут к ней подключаться и использовать для достижения своих целей.  
\- Всю галактику, - Люк прищурился. – Опять намекаешь на то, что я смогу работать и вне Татуина? А если я одаренный, и ты тоже одаренный, что ж ты сам-то не вылечился?  
\- У меня специализация другая, - проворчал пациент. – К целительству способностей чуть больше, чем ноль. Подключиться-то могу, а вот направить Силу именно на эти цели – нет.  
Люк медленно кивнул. Ну да, логично получается. Есть источник энергии, и есть, так сказать, приборы, которые его используют. И функционал у этих приборов разный. Сам Целитель, например, банка с бактой. А этот тип? Бластер? Гидропонная установка? Или вообще холодильник?  
«Но если принять эту теорию, выходит, что моя возможность исцелять принадлежит именно мне как прибору, а не пустыне. Та только дает энергию».  
\- И что же могут одаренные? – спросил он вслух. Боба, конечно, рассказывал про джетии, но вдруг пациент добавит что-то новое?  
Как выяснилось, Фетт действительно знал далеко не всё. Правда, о части умений пациент упоминал как о забытых. Целительство, кстати, в этот список тоже вошло.  
\- Сколько же всего вы, джедаи, успели спустить сарлакку в яму, - задумчиво произнес Люк.  
\- Много. Только я не джедай, а ситх. Это…  
Люк резко дернул головой, взгляд полупрозрачных визоров остановился на лице пациента.  
\- Молчи. В договоре с твоим поручителем было указано, что мы остаемся друг для друга незнакомцами. Я не собираюсь выяснять, кто ты и чем занимаешься в Империи, ситх ты, джедай или вообще неведомая тварь из-за края галактики.  
\- Ладно, - пациент нахмурился, на отвыкшей от активной мимике коже обозначились слабые морщинки. – В общем, ситхи тоже много знаний потеряли, но меньше, чем джедаи.  
\- Это хорошо, - кивнул Люк. Поднялся с края койки, прошелестели по полу белые одежды. – Я приду часов через шесть. Будем разбираться с твоими печенками, селезенками и прочими кишками. Не дело это – питаться через капельницу. Особенно на постоянной основе.


	4. Chapter 4

Спидер Люк почувствовал, когда тот еще не показался из-за горизонта: пробежала слабая дрожь по воздуху, пустыня коснулась лица жарким ветерком, предупреждая. Будут гости. В этом районе редко ездят просто так, всё либо к Целителю, либо от него.  
Люк покачал головой. Неудачное время, чтобы встретить еще одного пациента. Слишком много хлопот со старым, слишком методично приходится обрабатывать его тело, чтобы полностью восстановить функции выращенных заново внутренних органов. Впрочем, может быть, с гостем удастся разобраться быстро?  
Он отошел от последнего влаговыпаривателя и неспешно зашагал туда, где за горизонтом нарастал неслышный уху гул. Лишний раз поправил маску и капюшон, убеждаясь, что даже прядь волос не торчит наружу. Встал возле дверей и замер, вслушиваясь в пустыню и чувствуя, как утренний ветер колышет полы тяжелых одежд.  
В спидере оказался только один разумный, и нездоровья в нем не ощущалось. Зато лицо казалось странно знакомым, словно бы Люк когда-то бесконечно давно уже видел его. Седые волосы, ясные светлые глаза, слишком бледная для Татуина кожа…  
\- Люк?! – ошарашенно произнес человек, и его голос наконец-то вызвал из памяти нужный образ.  
\- Бен, не произноси то, чего не следует произносить. В пустыне слышит каждая дюна, а говорит каждая песчинка.  
\- Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, - незваный гость, похоже, немного справился с удивлением. Люк досадливо поморщился под маской. Одно дело Фетт, знакомый с детства и надежный, как мандалорский тяжелый повторитель. Ему можно позволить называть себя по имени, с ним можно поговорить о прошлой жизни. А старик-сосед, так и не ставший своим за почти полтора десятка лет жизни в пустыне и, к тому же, довольно давно улетевший непонятно куда… нет, это совсем другое.  
\- Как ты узнал меня?  
\- Весь Татуин говорит о Целителе, - Бен легко выбрался из спидера, подошел ближе.  
\- Ты назвал меня по имени. Этого весь Татуин не знает.  
\- Я заглянул к твоим родичам и не увидел тебя, - объяснил Бен. – Это меня удивило. Разумеется, я решил поискать.  
\- Никто из знающих мое имя не сказал бы тебе, где найти Скайуокера, - резко ответил Люк.  
\- Я прикинул, когда на Татуине появился Целитель, - Бен лукаво сощурился, - и решил проверить. Как видишь, я угадал.  
Люк задумчиво прикусил губу. Пустыня привычно пела на границе сознания, подсказывая: не правда, но и не ложь. И он, кажется, даже понял, о чем умалчивает Бен. Если вспомнить их с пациентом последний – как раз между почками и толстым кишечником – разговор, получается, что в Силе каждый одаренный ощущается по-разному. Значит, Бен тоже может чувствовать дыхание пустыни. Занятно. Впрочем, это не его тайна.  
\- Как же получилось, что ты теперь носишь эту одежду? – Бен неопределенно повел рукой.  
\- Долгая история, - вздохнул Люк. Отвязаться от Бена, похоже, не выйдет, а наврать… зачем, если он уже общался с дядей и тетей? – Знаешь, вскоре после того, как ты уехал, мы с дядей отправились в Анкорхэд по делам. Ну, и поломались в каньоне. Спидер я бы починил за пару часов, но дядя сильно разбился, и я боялся не довезти его до больницы… Тогда это и произошло в первый раз.  
\- Но не в последний.  
Люк фыркнул под маской.  
\- Да уж понятное дело! Через пару недель случилось так, что к нам в гости завалился один знакомый наемник. Его неудачно подстрелили, надо было отлежаться. А я, раз уж выдался случай, решил выяснить, смогу ли повторить. Ну а он, когда глаза на место впучил, заявил, что такие способности надо либо не применять совсем, либо прятать, как джавы – воду. И что за меня на Татуине перессорится половина банд, а вторая под шумок захватит дядю с тетей и будет шантажировать, чтобы лечил только тех, на кого укажут. Ну, мы вместе посидели, подумали…  
\- Так и получился Целитель, - закончил Бен.  
Люк кивнул. Улыбнулся под маской ласково, одними губами:  
\- Но ты ведь не станешь рассказывать об этом? Целитель – это легенда. Его послали солнца, он закрывает раны повязками из песка и ветра, он лечит людей днем, а тварей пустыни – ночью. Пусть и остается легендой.  
\- Разумеется, я сохраню твою тайну, Люк, - уверенно ответил Бен. – Я рад, что ты выбрал такой путь. Это достойное и благородное решение.  
Люк насмешливо прищурился. С его точки зрения, благородства здесь было немного, да и дядя с тетей в свое время не одобрили. Смирились – да, но и только. А Бену, значит, понравилось? Ну-ну…  
\- Кстати, не утолишь мое любопытство? – снова заговорил Бен. – То, что у Ларсов теперь трое детей…  
\- Да, - кивнул Люк. – Только не проси объяснить, как я этого добился. Сам не понял. И, Бен, если тебе не нужна помощь Целителя, лучше уезжай. Не стоит оставаться здесь надолго.  
\- Тебе грозит опасность? – насторожился Бен.  
\- Мне? О, Братья, нет!  
\- Ну да. Если я правильно понял слухи, за тебя будет мстить половина Татуина.  
\- Нет, - Люк усмехнулся краями губ. – Это вряд ли. Зато половина Татуина, случись что, пойдет отбивать меня у похитителей. А вот если не удастся – тогда можно будет думать и о мести. Так что опасности нет, не думай. Просто здесь остаются только те, кому нужна помощь Целителя. В тебе я нездоровья не чувствую.  
Бен серьезно кивнул, залез обратно в спидер. Обернулся, посмотрел в визоры маски.  
\- И всё же, Люк, я очень рад, что ты сделал такой выбор. Я горжусь тобой.  
Растревоженный полетом спидера песок уже улегся обратно, а Люк все еще смотрел вслед удаляющейся черной точке. Гордится? Может быть. Но кто дал ему, чужаку, право гордиться Люком? Особенно если вслушаться, как шепчет на ухо ветер пустыни. Не ложь. Не правда. Бен рад встретиться с племянником соседей, он действительно горд и даже растроган, но вот так ли доволен его решением, как хочет показать?  
Люк встряхнул головой, избавляясь от лишних мыслей, и поспешил в дом. У него, в конце концов, нет времени бездельничать. Пациента нужно как можно скорее довести до автономного состояния, а то он от скуки точно что-нибудь натворит.

В который раз за последний месяц подходя к дверям в особо защищенную палату, Люк озабоченно нахмурился. Что-то было не так. Нет, ничего действительно дурного не случилось, он почувствовал бы. Произошло… да, какое-то изменение. Неопасное напрямую, но неясное и оттого настораживающее.  
Только сегодня окончательно улеглась смутная тревога, вызванная прилетом Бена на прошлой неделе – и вот снова что-то стряслось. Люк вздохнул и, незаметно нашарив в складках одежды небольшой бластер, открыл дверь. Моргнул под маской – нет, не мерещится.  
Пациент, слегка покачиваясь, стоял рядом с койкой и, похоже, решал сложную задачу: как пройти три шага до противоположной стены и не свалиться. Из угла за ним с неподдельным интересом наблюдал меддроид.  
Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Если из кое-кого только вчера выдернули последний катетер, окончательно отвязав от медицинской аппаратуры, логично, что этот счастливец попытается воспользоваться случаем. Но, хатт, нужно же и головой думать!  
\- И что тут за безобразие? – Люк шагнул вперед, осторожно подтолкнул пациента, усаживая его обратно. Тот со вздохом подчинился.  
\- Задрало лежать.  
\- Верю. Но ты мне скажи, - Люк действительно не понимал, - как ты протезы-то прикрутил? Они же в соседней подсобке лежали! Ты при всем желании не мог до нее доползти!  
\- Это всё Сила, - усмехнулся пациент. – Ты недооцениваешь ее мощь. Я несколько лет носил эти протезы, они пропитались моей энергией. Несложно нащупать их даже за стеной. Нашел, подцепил, притащил.  
\- Сквозь закрытую дверь?  
\- Я и не такое взламывал, - пациент махнул металлической рукой. – Знаешь, отсутствие всех конечностей невероятно стимулирует совершенствоваться в телекинезе. Особенно в области мелкой моторики.  
\- И подсоединил тоже Силой? – Люк прикинул, как бы предотвратить подобное поведение в будущем. Пока идей не было.  
\- Нет, уболтал дроида.  
\- НК! – возмутился Люк. – Как ты мог?  
\- Объяснение: этот мешок с мясом заверил, что функционирующие протезы необходимы ему для покушения на вас, хозяин! – радостно ответил НК. – Я не мог не помочь ему в выполнении такой сложной миссии!  
\- Он тебе наврал!  
\- Печальный комментарий: о, какое горе! – дроид блеснул оптическими сенсорами. – Замечание про себя: но я всегда могу сделать вид, что наивно поверил его словам.  
\- Вот поэтому я и не пошел наружу, - проворчал пациент.  
\- А по-моему, потому, что тебя пока шатает даже без ветра, - Люк присел на край койки. – Пойми, у тебя еще половина тканей в теле слишком слабые, нежные, как у новорожденного. Они не выдержат серьезной нагрузки. Тебе их недели две укреплять. Сидеть, поворачиваться с боку на бок, осторожно вставать. Помнишь, как легкие восстанавливались? Сначала даже поверхностное дыхание тяжело давалось, а теперь ты и говоришь нормально, и смеяться можешь. С остальным телом тоже так будет, надо просто не спешить.  
\- Все доктора одинаковы, - сделал вывод пациент. – Мой прошлый лечащий врач тоже стремился заставить меня жить в постели. У него не получилось.  
\- Все равно ведь придется, - пожал плечами Люк. – То, что тебе хочется выйти наружу, – естественное чувство после тяжелой болезни. Но пока нельзя. Не усложняй мне работу.  
\- Но я уже могу встать.  
\- Да, только тебя качает, у тебя одышка и боли в костях и мышцах, - Люк повел рукой вдоль тела пациента. – Не надо так над собой издеваться. Лучше подумай о том, что скоро тебе предстоит первое за столько времени оральное кормление.  
Того перспектива явно не вдохновляла. В чем-то Люк своего пациента понимал: специальные смеси для питания после длительной голодовки – редкостная гадость. Да и при восстановлении нормальной перистальтики кишечника неприятные ощущения не просто возможны, а неизбежны.  
\- Скучно, - мрачно произнес пациент. Люк кивнул. К такого рода жалобам он привык.  
\- Все свои датапады ты уже прочитал. Могу дать базу по анатомии, инструкцию по техобслуживанию скайхоппера Т-16 или сборник татуинского фольклора. Или расскажи мне что-нибудь, только без имен.  
Последнее, если честно, Люка привлекало больше всего. Пациент иногда порывался выдать ему какую-нибудь страшную имперскую тайну – периода этак войн клонов, если Люк ничего не путал. Рассказывал он увлекательно, правда, то и дело упоминал что-нибудь, из чего можно было определить: пациент сам там был и всё видел. А Люк все еще не хотел знать, кого лечит.  
\- Без имен? – пациент хмыкнул. – Ну, давным-давно, в далекой-далекой галактике один джедай прилетел на одну планету…

Татуин – опасная земля. Ветер здесь пахнет жаром, пески поют обещанием нелегкой гибели. Любой житель пустыни трижды подумает, прежде чем пускаться в путь даже днем. А уж ночью… зайди речь о жизни и смерти – и то большинство предпочтет пересидеть, дождаться двойного рассвета, когда лучи Братьев загонят обратно в пески стылую незримую жуть. Немногие ездят по Татуину ночами. Еще меньше разумных делают это регулярно – и большая их часть рано или поздно находит конец в песках. А уж разъезжать по пустыне после заката только ради удовольствия… На такое из всех жителей планеты способен только Целитель.  
Люк лучше многих знал об опасности ночных прогулок. Благосклонность ли пустыни тому виной или просто случайность – но он, в отличие от подавляющего большинства татуинцев, мог видеть тех, чье существование наложило запрет на езду по темноте. Легкие, не колышущиеся на ветру размытые силуэты. Скользнет к тебе один, дотронется полупрозрачной рукой – и останется на песке еще одно тело без ран и увечий. Без жизни. Твари пустыни не оставляют выживших.  
Да, Люк своими глазами видел, отчего нельзя путешествовать по Татуину после заката, но удержаться не мог. Пустыня пела в его ушах, манила в темноту, как перед сном притягивает взгляд тот ночник, что не светит. Пустыня звала, и отказать ей Люк не мог. А твари? Они не быстрее хорошего спидера, и, если их видишь, увернуться от встречи нетрудно.  
Из-за ночных прогулок слухи о Целителе наливались мерзлой жутью. Говорили, что днем он лечит людей, а ночью – тварей пустыни, что он собирает трехлунный свет и натирает им ладони перед исцелением. Люк улыбался под маской и радовался, что легенда становится еще более живой и выпуклой. И надеялся, что никто никогда не узнает: на самом деле он шатается ночами по пескам, чтобы сбросить наконец маску и хоть на пару часов побыть не загадочным Целителем, пустынной сказкой, а Люком Скайуокером. Которому вообще-то пятнадцать лет и которого иногда непреодолимо тянет на приключения.  
Воздух пел вокруг потрепанного спидера, рвался крыльями за спиной. Маску Люк отцепил, и теперь она болталась, едва придерживаемая шарфом. Ветер трепал волосы, звездный свет впивался в зрачки, и Люку казалось, что его глаза тоже мерцают еле заметным голубым сиянием.  
Он заложил вираж, по крутой дуге огибая дурное место – так, чтобы пролететь по самому его краю, услышать на границе сознания тоскливый безнадежный шепот, зовущий подойти и коснуться песка. Сильнее вдавил педаль, увеличивая скорость: за спидером неслись, стелясь над самой землей, две полупрозрачные фигуры. За Люком нередко увязывались твари, и он любил уходить от них, то почти позволяя догнать себя, то отрываясь на предельной скорости. В профильных источниках такое поведение называлось адреналиновой наркоманией, но Люку на это было плевать. Игра с тварями была опасной и приносила наслаждение – значит, ей стоило заниматься.  
Но сейчас пора было возвращаться домой. Там беспокойный пациент, уже начавший вставать с кровати – и неважно, что ему еще нельзя! – там требуется молчаливое присутствие Целителя. А то будет, как в прошлый раз, когда эта полупротезированная конструкция доковыляла до общей гостевой зоны и удовлетворенно встретила Люка, сидя на диване в приемной. Хорошо еще, других пациентов в то время не было…  
Заложив несколько петель на высокой скорости, чтобы сбросить хвост – подводить к дому тварей Люк не любил – спидер стремительно рванулся к небольшому строению посреди пустыни. Когда темное здание замаячило на горизонте, Люк с сожалением нацепил маску обратно на лицо. Подтянул крепления, набросил на голову шарф, пряча волосы. Недоуменно нахмурился, вслушиваясь в дыхание пустыни. Кто-то живой рядом с домом?  
Подлетев поближе, Люк закатил глаза. Разумеется. Этого следовало ожидать. На пару часов отвлекся, чтобы погонять по ночному Татуину – и пациент уже выполз на свежий воздух! Ну да, Люк же ему говорил, что наружу выходить нельзя, чтобы не познать на собственной шкуре всю прелесть солнечных ожогов четвертой степени. Вот этот вечный двигатель и полез ночью! Потому что до датапада с татуинским фольклором так и не добрался и не в курсе, кто тут появляется после заката…  
\- Вставай и пошли в дом, - мрачно сказал Люк вместо приветствия.  
\- Солнца нет, обгореть мне не грозит, - пожал плечами пациент. Он сидел на камне у входа, запрокинув голову и глядя на звезды. Обостренное восприятие Люка ловило отголоски наслаждения от порывов холодного ночного ветра, проходящего по лицу.  
\- Ты не знаешь, какие твари бродят здесь по темноте, - отрезал Люк. – Пара таких висели у меня на хвосте и могут появиться тут. Быстро в дом.  
Пациент вздохнул и послушно начал вставать: медленно, очень осторожно, опираясь о стену и явно страхуя непослушные еще мышцы этой своей Силой. Люк настороженно оскалился под маской: пустыня предупреждающе запела, ветер мазнул по одеждам ледяными когтями.  
\- Ну вот, дождались.  
Из-за бархана вынырнула размытая полупрозрачная фигура, пахнущая смертью.  
\- Ни хатта себе фауна, - негромко произнес пациент. Он странно напружинился, замерев возле стены, и, похоже, совершенно не собирался заходить в безопасный дом.  
\- Внутрь! – рявкнул Люк.  
\- От призраков Силы стены не защитят, - отмахнулся пациент.  
Он протянул руку к твари – кажется, тоже их видел – и сделал странное движение, словно бы толкнул воздух вперед. Люку показалось, что на бархан рухнуло небо, прицельно ударив по твари всей своей силой. Песня песков торжествующе взвилась, ветер застонал, наполненный чужой яростью и удовлетворением. Люка шатнуло, он вцепился в дверь, чтобы устоять на ногах.  
Локальный шторм занял всего секунду. В следующий миг рядом с барханом уже не виднелся полупрозрачный силуэт. Пустыня подсказала Люку, что тварь, похоже, размазало по окрестностям мономолекулярным слоем.  
\- Интересные у вас тут места, - протянул пациент. Сейчас он совершенно не казался слабым и едва вставшим на ноги. Песчаный ветер вился вокруг него, ласкался к коже, послушный, готовый в любой момент прийти на помощь. Люк потрясенно смотрел на завораживающее зрелище. Он мог звать пустыню, мог соединиться с ней – но это всегда занимало некоторое время, да и подобной мощью Целитель похвастаться не мог. А такое… до увиденного сегодня уровня ему явно еще расти и расти. Впервые Люк подумал, что, возможно, ему все же стоит поучиться этой непонятной Силе.  
\- Они не заходят в дом, - облизнув губы, произнес он. – Пошли. Нечего торчать посреди пустыни, как памятник главкому.  
Пациент отчего-то хмыкнул, но подчинился.

Разумеется, заснуть Люку этой ночью не удалось. Несколько тварей, взбудораженных сольным выступлением его пациента, бродили вплотную к периметру, чуть ли не заглядывая в окна. Сам пациент сидел в приемной, периодически хищно посматривал в сторону двери и прочими способами демонстрировал, что он хоть сейчас готов выйти наружу и показать всей татуинской фауне истинную мощь Силы. Люк совершенно не собирался этого допускать. Ему на сегодня безрассудных поступков хватило. Поэтому Люк сидел на диване рядом с пациентом и выспрашивал, что еще могут одаренные. Из рассказа получалось, что некий необходимый минимум способны освоить все, невзирая на специализацию. Значит, поднять, например, ампулу из-под лекарства может даже никогда не занимавшийся этим Целитель?  
Ближе к рассвету сон все же сморил его, и, проснувшись, Люк понял, что беспардонно уткнулся носом в стык живой плоти и металлических деталей на руке пациента. Дернулся, в панике ощупывая маску: не слетела ли, не перекосилась, открывая лицо?  
\- Да не смотрел я, не смотрел, - добродушно усмехнулся пациент. Люк судорожно надвинул поглубже шарф, пряча под него выбившиеся-таки светлые пряди.  
\- Тебе, между прочим, надо спать!  
\- Я прекрасно отдохнул. Не беспокойся. До твоего вмешательства я спал исключительно сидя, и всё было в порядке.  
\- Извращенец, - поставил диагноз Люк. – Ничего, теперь ты будешь делать это лежа и не менее восьми часов в сутки.  
\- Зачем столько-то?  
\- Чтобы организм успевал полноценно восстановиться. Учти, я буду очень недоволен, если ты спустишь все мои усилия сарлакку в яму только из-за собственной непоседливости.  
\- Не спущу, - серьезно ответил пациент. Провел протезом вдоль груди. – Я вообще не надеялся на подобный результат. Было бы глупо его испортить.  
Люк с сожалением коснулся металлического сустава.  
\- Я не знаю, как отрастить тебе конечности. Даже не представляю, с чего начать, не было раньше похожих случаев. Думал уже, хотел рассчитать, пока ты восстанавливаешься… Не получается. А если лезть напрямую, то мне, кажется, не хватит даже сил пустыни.  
\- Мелочи, - отмахнулся пациент. – Во многих случаях протезы даже удобнее.  
\- Я найду способ, - упрямо сказал Люк. – Может, через несколько лет, но найду. Ты просто подожди.  
Он вздохнул, несколькими движениями размял затекшую после сна шею.  
\- Понимаешь, я могу восстановить то, что исчезло не полностью. Могу создать утерянный орган из пары долей. Даже отдельной группы клеток хватит! Наверное. Но в конечностях слишком много всего, обрубка недостаточно… как бы это объяснить? В остатке плечевой кости нет памяти о том, какими должны быть фаланги пальцев. Или есть, но так глубоко, что я не могу ее почувствовать.  
\- А если тебе принесут мою руку, это поможет?  
\- А у тебя есть? – озадаченно переспросил Люк.  
\- Одна вроде лежала в музее истории Джеонозиса, - пациент нахмурился, вспоминая. – Правая.  
\- И какого хатта ты ее там оставил? – поразился Люк. – Забрать с собой и пришить в голову не пришло?  
\- Некогда было, - пожал плечами пациент. – Тогда началась война, меня вытащили при эвакуации. Никому не было дела до того, чьи там фрагменты по углам валяются. А о том, что ее в музей поместили, я узнал уже лет через пять.  
\- А она мумифицированная или заспиртованная? – невольно заинтересовался Люк. – В первом случае шанс еще есть, хоть и мизерный, во втором даже пытаться не буду.  
\- Понятия не имею. Я ее отдельно от себя вообще не видел.  
\- Ну, пусть притащат, - решил Люк. – Гарантии дать не могу, но, может, как образец использовать удастся. Но это не срочно, ближайший месяц тебе активные вмешательства противопоказаны. Будешь лежать и восстанавливаться. Витаминные коктейли пить.  
\- Гадость, - блаженно сказал пациент. Люк кивнул про себя: ну да, вкусовые рецепторы ведь тоже вернули свои функции. Можно теперь смаковать все оттенки той дряни, которую производители выдают за последнее достижение перорального питания. – Кстати, твою базу по анатомии я дочитал.  
\- Могу выдать сборник фольклора, - вздохнул Люк. – По-хорошему, с него надо было начинать. Хоть знал бы сейчас, почему на Татуине нельзя гулять по ночам.  
\- Ничего, - пациент хищно оскалился. – Я с такими тварями обращаться умею.  
Люк покосился на него из-под маски, прикусил губу, но все-таки проговорил:  
\- Научишь?  
\- Не проблема, - судя по дыханию пустыни, Люк наконец-то сделал что-то, чего от него ждали. – Оклемаюсь только сначала. Пока что меня и правда от ветра шатает.


	5. Chapter 5

За горизонтом опять гудел воздух. Люк уловил его песню, еще когда провожал пациента в палату. Строго приказав НК не давать тому встать и при необходимости пользоваться фиксирующими ремнями, он вышел наружу. Застыл неподвижной белой фигурой у дверей дома.  
Люк был почти уверен, что это торопится еще один нуждающийся в лечении. Несколько пациентов приезжали к нему за последний месяц, просто оставались ненадолго и не пересекались с тем, занимающим особо защищенную палату с кучей аппаратуры. Но пески шептали что-то тревожное, и Люк, вглядываясь за горизонт, безотчетно трогал затянутой в перчатку рукой браслет коммуникатора на левом запястье.  
Вынырнувший из-за бархана спидер метнулся к дому, заставив прикормленную ящерицу недовольно зашипеть и убраться с дороги. Остановился. Люк настороженно прищурился: это снова был Бен. Здоровый, но сильно встревоженный и почему-то ощущающийся очень опасным.  
\- Люк! Ты в порядке? Что произошло? – Бен выскочил из спидера плавным, совершенно не старческим движением.  
\- Я же просил тебя не употреблять это имя, - Люк недовольно дернул щекой под маской. – Бен, ты уважаешь мой выбор, так уважай и мою тайну. Всё, Люка больше нет. Остался только Целитель.  
Ветер, треплющий плащ Бена, отчего-то отозвался на эту фразу неожиданно резким порывом. Словно бы слова о смене имени были чем-то невероятно важным и… недобрым?  
\- Люк, у тебя в доме пациент, - Бен не спрашивал, а утверждал. Тревога пустыни смешалась с собственным глухим раздражением Люка. Отчего этот отшельник считает себя вправе лезть в его работу?  
\- Да, со мной такое случается, - уже не пытаясь казаться спокойным, ответил Люк. – И, Бен, ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
\- Люк, это очень опасный человек!  
Песня песков стала громче и выше. Люк подавил желание просто развернуться и уйти в дом. Говорить не хотелось. Очень не хотелось. И откуда этот Бен вообще знает, кто именно у него в доме? Впрочем, они изрядно нашумели ночью, на выплески Силы пациента сбежалась половина татуинских тварей… Видимо, отшельник тоже что-то почувствовал.  
\- Половина моих гостей таковы, - произнес Люк. – Если ты собрался читать мне морали о том, что принимать в доме наемников и головорезов вредно для здоровья, я не стану с тобой говорить.  
\- Нет, - Бен, кажется, успокоился. – Я просто расскажу тебе об этом человеке, и ты сам поймешь…  
\- Нет! – сквозь вокодер маски прорвалась злость. – Не смей! У меня договор!  
\- Какой еще договор? – на этот раз от Бена потянуло растерянностью.  
\- Я не знаю его, он не знает меня, - отрезал Люк. – После лечения мы расходимся и никогда не вспоминаем друг о друге. Я не собираюсь становиться песком просто потому, что случайно услышал лишнее.  
\- Он не уйдет без тебя.  
Это Люк и сам иногда предполагал. И, что гораздо важнее, не был уверен, что отвергнет предложение пациента сразу, не подумав над его словами. Как минимум.  
\- Никто не станет решать за меня. Пустыня на моей стороне.  
\- Для него подобное неважно. Люк, этот человек смертельно опасен для тебя! – Бен шагнул вперед.  
\- Возможно, - согласился Люк. – Но сейчас у него просто не хватит сил навредить мне. А ты, Бен, хочешь пробраться в дом и убить его, верно? Так сказать, в целях превентивной самообороны.  
Пустыня подсказала: он угадал правильно. Ситуация становилась знакомой: в дом не в первый раз ломились, чтобы добить раненого. Люк незаметно коснулся браслета. Теперь НК появится рядом в ближайшие десять секунд. Можно еще активировать автоматические турели, но Бен слишком близко к мертвым зонам. Рано.  
\- Люк, я не враг тебе, - произнес Бен. – Я не причиню тебе вреда. Я хочу тебе помочь.  
Слова его заметались между барханами, загудели, вплетаясь в новый порыв ветра. Люк мотнул головой. Да, конечно, Бен ему не враг. У отшельника вообще никогда не было врагов. А на Целителя и вовсе никто не осмелится напасть…  
\- Мне – да, - помедлив, ответил Люк. – А ему?  
Наваждение схлынуло. Голос Бена снова стал только голосом, а не ветром в пустыне.  
\- И, Бен, я знаю, что такое обман разума, - Люк прищурился под маской. – Не стоит так делать.  
\- Он уже начал тебя учить?! – Бен подался вперед. Люк облегченно улыбнулся, почувствовав сзади упоенную радость НК. Тот нацелил на незваного гостя какой-то из трофейных стволов и был, похоже, до глубины своей электронной души счастлив, что впервые за долгое время кто-то решился напасть на Целителя.  
\- Восторженное приветствие: здравствуй, мешок с мясом! Я с радостью убью тебя во имя безопасности моего хозяина!  
\- Никто меня не учит, - Люк шагнул в сторону, чтобы не перекрывать дроиду линию атаки. – Бен. Уходи. Я не хочу с тобой говорить. А если ты решишь напасть на моего пациента, тебе придется сначала расправиться со мной. И с НК, что гораздо сложнее.  
\- Люк, этот человек убил твоего отца.  
Люк мотнул головой. Песня песков достигла своего апогея. Теперь вокруг бушевала невидимая буря, закручиваясь воронками до неба.  
\- Моего отца?  
\- Да. Энакина Скайуокера. Твой отец был джедаем, - Бен говорил быстро, словно боялся не успеть. – Тот, кого ты лечишь, предал и убил его. Он специализируется на убийстве джедаев.  
Из воя незримого смерча выделился привычный шепот ветра. Не ложь. Но и не вся правда. Умолчание.  
\- Убирайся! – крикнул Люк. – Немедленно!  
НК радостно вскинул бластер.  
\- Я верю, ты меня поймешь, - твердо сказал Бен.  
В следующую секунду его силуэт размазался, словно образ ночной твари. Люк впервые в жизни потянулся к пустыне, чтобы не исцелить, а ударить – но опаздывал, безнадежно опаздывал. Ветер толкнул в бок, заставляя отшатнуться, НК выстрелил куда-то, и утренние пески накрыла темная тишина.

Люк пришел в себя в странном, перегнутом положении. Затылок ломило, маска, кажется, сползла на лоб и совсем не закрывала лицо. Люк машинально поднял руку поправить ее.  
\- О, очухался, - прозвучало рядом почему-то голосом Бобы. – Вечно ты куда-нибудь вляпываешься!  
\- Что… - Люк закашлялся, облизнул пересохшие губы. Мир покачивался, небо отчего-то было желтым и песчаным.  
\- На этот раз ты приглянулся джетии, - сообщил ему Боба. – Повезло, что я совершенно случайно пролетал мимо.  
\- Случайно? – до Люка дошло, почему мир воспринимается так странно. Просто Боба тащит его, перекинув через плечо.  
\- По правде говоря, меня наняли за тобой присмотреть, - усмехнулся тот. – Обожаю получать деньги за то, что и так собирался сделать.  
\- Поставь меня, - потребовал Люк. Боба хмыкнул, но послушался. Ноги подогнулись, Люк опустился на песок, пытаясь поправить одновременно маску, сбившийся на шею плащ и размотавшийся шарф.  
\- Конспиратор ты наш, - умилился Боба. – Да нет тут никого, кроме меня.  
\- Джедай? – Люк поднес ладонь к затылку, стирая боль и тошноту.  
\- Магистр Ордена. Сильный был, сволочь.  
\- Был? – Люк повел взглядом. Корабль Бобы возвышался за барханом, а сбоку на приличном расстоянии виднелся купол дома.  
\- Был, - удовлетворенно кивнул Боба. – Твой дроид его неплохо подранил, мне уже немногое оставалось закончить.  
\- Ни разу не видел человека, способного пройти через НК, - пробормотал Люк. Вскинулся, прислушиваясь к пустыне. Нет, всё было в порядке. Искорка пациента все еще мерцала внутри дома.  
\- Твой дроид неплох, но модернизация ему не повредит, - заметил Боба. – Перенесешь мозги из той ругающейся металлической расчлененки, которая меня встретила, на нормальное шасси – будет хороший телохранитель.  
\- Бедняга, - Люк, пошатываясь, поднялся с песка. Голова больше не кружилась, но тело все равно слушалось плохо. – У него теперь тяжелая моральная травма. Придется подарить ему что-нибудь крупнокалиберное. Боба, ты сам-то как?  
\- А ты сейчас можешь лечить? – усомнился тот. – По голове тебе неслабо досталось.  
\- Могу, - Люк привычно вернул свечение обратно на ладони. – Садись.  
Ничего серьезного у Бобы не оказалось, только сильные ушибы и странный ожог на левом предплечье.  
\- До дома дойдешь? – Боба нацепил обратно на руку фрагмент доспеха, снятый во время лечения.  
\- Да, - Люк оперся о его плечо. – Если поможешь, так точно.  
\- Отлично, - Боба неторопливо зашагал к зданию, привычно поддерживая Люка. – А потом полечу за деньгами. Эта сволочь, оказывается, на второй строчке розыскного списка висит, ты знал?  
Люк осторожно помотал головой. Мир уже почти не качался, но резкие движения все еще вызывали боль.  
\- Униженное восклицание: хозяин, меня расчленили! – обескураженно заявили ему. – Это жалкое тело не может функционировать без конечностей!  
\- Ничего, НК, я тебя в кучку соберу, - пробормотал Люк, обведя взглядом то, что осталось от дроида. Отрезанные манипуляторы с оплавленными краями, разбросанные перед дверью, что-то ему напомнили, но голова ощущалась слишком чужой, чтобы думать. – Как же ты так проштрафился-то?  
\- Возмущенное объяснение: хозяин, мне необходимо более подвижное шасси! Прежнее реализовывало мой потенциал убийцы исключительно на 46,5 процентов, из-за чего я и не смог справиться с противником!  
\- А кто-то еще говорит, что самообман – это исключительно человеческая привилегия, - улыбнулся Люк.  
\- Оскорбленная гордость: да я Лорду Малаку морду бил!  
\- Верю, НК, - согласился Люк, осторожно направляясь к дверям. – Но, кто бы ни был этот Малак, с тех пор явно прошло немало времени.  
Опершись о стену, он повернулся к Бобе.  
\- Спасибо. Ты опять меня выручил.  
\- Всегда рад помочь, особенно за такие деньги, - хмыкнул тот и зашагал обратно к кораблю.

В доме было тихо. Люк удивленно покачал головой: он был уверен, что пациент вылезет наружу. С его-то любовью к авантюрам! Впрочем, загадка разрешилась очень быстро: едва Люк переступил порог, из стенной ниши к нему шагнула знакомая фигура. Похоже, пациент здраво оценил свое состояние и решил затаиться и поставить всё на один удар.  
«Специализируется на убийстве джедаев, - отчего-то вспомнил Люк. Облизнул пересохшие губы. – Убил твоего отца».  
Слова Бена очень хотелось выкинуть из головы, выдрать вместе с памятью о последних минутах – но не получалось. Его голос звучал в мыслях, сливался с шорохом песка.  
\- Все-таки справился? – спросил пациент. Люк тряхнул головой, поморщился от прошедшей по затылку боли.  
\- Не я. Один знакомый. Не подскажешь, отчего вокруг моего дома бродят охотники за головами?  
\- Пускать охрану в дом ты не захотел, - пациент пожал плечами. – А беречь тебя, как выяснилось, надо.  
\- Может, над нами и на орбите что-нибудь болтается? – фыркнул Люк. Ухмылка пациента подтвердила: болтается, и не одно.  
«А еще он убил моего отца».  
На свою беду, Люк чуял правду. Бен не солгал. Не сказал всего – но и только. Не солгал.  
\- Пошли, - помолчав, проговорил он. – Надо проверить, не повредил ли ты себе чего.  
Взгляд пациента стал острым и серьезным.  
\- Что он тебе наговорил?  
\- Это только мое дело! – отрезал Люк.  
\- Уверен?  
«Конечно, нет. Тебя это тоже напрямую касается. Без тебя ничего бы вообще не случилось».  
\- Пошли, - повторил Люк. – Прояви для разнообразия сознательность и заботу о своем здоровье. НК тебя сейчас отволочь не может.

За следующие два дня утихли боль и головокружение, но слова Бена из памяти не сгладились. Первую ночь Люк полностью провел вне дома, выжимая из спидера всю возможную скорость и надеясь, что мерзлый пустынный ветер унесет то горько-пакостное ощущение, что поселилось внутри после разговора с Беном. Не получилось.  
Он убил твоего отца – а ты его лечишь.  
Люк бы мог поспорить, сказать, что отца он ни разу в жизни не видел, что тот, может, тем еще гадом был, что в жизни всякое случается. Но Бен был мертв, и спорить выходило только с самим собой. А для самого Люка эти доводы значения не имели. Обычаи Татуина за убийство родственника или друга велели мстить. Особенно – чужаку, каким был пациент. И Целитель, сливший свое дыхание с дыханием пустыни, не мог не ценить обычаев. А еще Люк прекрасно помнил, как в детстве не верил в гибель отца и ждал, что тот однажды прилетит на большом красивом корабле. И эти воспоминания легко перечеркивали все разумные доводы о том, что мстить за смерть никогда не виденного человека – глупо. Но сейчас его убийца нуждался в лечении, а значит, был неприкосновенен. Конечно, однажды он выздоровеет. Люку уже случалось лечить тех, кто приходил за его головой, а после, едва выпроводив за стены дома, отстреливаться от них же. Но это было другое. Самозащита. Не месть.  
Самое пакостное, что пациент Люку нравился. Его хотелось слушать, с ним тянуло поговорить. Он разбирался в технике и военной истории, с ним было приятно и весело препираться. Его сила воли восхищала, а мастерство в управлении Силой внушало странные мысли о том, что неплохо бы поучиться… Люк долго мог бы перечислять, что именно ему нравится в пациенте. Если сказать коротко – с ним хотелось быть рядом. Но этот человек убил его отца.  
Ветер пустыни почти не действовал на дурные мысли. Люк отчаянно не желал мстить пациенту, тот был слишком ему приятен. Но и выбросить всё из головы, забыть он тоже не мог.  
\- В конце концов, это мое лучшее творение, - сердито сказал он ночи, вылетая из каньона. – Практически шедевр. Было бы глупо и неправильно потратить столько сил, а потом всё испортить парой выстрелов из бластера!  
Воздух согласно пел в ушах, трепал шарф и плащ. Пустыня не хотела смерти пациента. Ей он тоже нравился.  
\- Я его долечу, - Люк упрямо сжал губы. – Даже конечности попробую отрастить, если привезут ту засушенную запчасть с Джеонозиса. А потом пусть проваливает ко всем хаттам и никогда не возвращается.  
На душе от такого решения менее муторно не стало.


	6. Chapter 6

Без частых бесед с пациентом стало как-то пусто и неправильно. Круглосуточные медицинские процедуры ему не требовались, другие нуждающиеся в помощи не приезжали, и Люк ловил себя на непривычном ощущении безделья. Впрочем, можно было попытаться восстановить корпус НК. Конечно, полностью вернуть тому подвижность вряд ли выйдет, все же повреждения слишком серьезные, но уж до ближайшего визита джав дроид походит на своих ногах.  
Разумеется, как только Люк устроился в мастерской, пациент обнаружился рядом. Впрочем, лезть в душу с разговорами он не стал. Просто молчал, подавая инструменты и придерживая детали. Иногда подсказывал возможные технические решения, но коротко и по делу.  
Возня с металлом, как обычно, оказала умиротворяющее действие. Тягостные мысли не то чтобы выветрились из головы, но отодвинулись на задний план. Вместо них пришло привычное удовлетворение.  
\- Огорченный комментарий: хозяин, моя боеспособность упала еще на 17 процентов, - заметил НК. – Скоро меня сможет обезвредить голыми руками даже самый неповоротливый мешок с мясом.  
\- Учитывая, с кем ты сражался, ты еще легко отделался, - хмыкнул пациент.  
\- Возмущенное восклицание: это далеко не самый опасный противник в моей биографии! И если бы не второсортное шасси…  
\- Подожди, - Люк нахмурился под маской. – Ты его знаешь?  
Взгляд пациента потяжелел от тягучей злости.  
\- Да. Скажем так, встречались.  
Люк кивнул и снова отвернулся к дроиду, проверяя работу сустава. Что-то шевельнулось в памяти, подсказало еще раз посмотреть на пациента, потом опять на НК… Внезапная догадка заставила Люка прикусить губу. Ну да. Конечно. Повреждения у дроида и человека сильно схожи. И обрубки конечностей пациента заканчиваются как раз в тех же местах, где обрезаны манипуляторы у НК.  
Люк вполголоса ругнулся от облегчения. Ситуация, пусть всё еще неприятная, стала хотя бы понятной, он слышал о таких. Просто человек, искалеченный одним джедаем, перенес свою ненависть с конкретного врага на целую группу. И убивает их именно из желания отомстить за увечья, а не просто ради процесса. Тем более, основание у него есть.  
\- Ну, теперь не встретитесь, - Люк подумал, что стоило бы извиниться за Бобу. Все-таки убить чьего-то личного врага – это не слишком красивый поступок.  
\- Ничего, - неохотно ответил пациент. – В таком состоянии я с Кеноби справился бы только чудом. Вот год-другой назад…  
\- Хочешь сказать, что до моего лечения ты смог бы его победить? – не поверил Люк. – Да ты небось жил в закрытом офисе на медицинской платформе!  
Он сразу же пожалел о сказанном, приготовился к новому всплеску злости в глазах пациента. Но от того повеяло веселой и гордой яростью.  
\- В первые дни мне говорили, что я не выживу, - пациент улыбался. – В первые недели – что навсегда останусь прикован к постели. В первые месяцы – что никогда не смогу сражаться. Я выжил, встал и взял в руки меч. А молодые, здоровые и сильные джедаи, что приходят меня убивать, почему-то дохнут.  
Люк чувствовал, что тот не солгал ни словами, ни эмоциями. Но такого просто не могло быть. Уж насколько-то он в медицине разбирался! Значит, даже чутье одаренных возможно обмануть?  
\- Ну вот как ты это сделал, а? – беспомощно спросил он. – Ты ведь соврал, такого не бывает. Но я же чувствую, что это правда!  
\- Дай мне датапад с графическим редактором, и я набросаю тебе примерную схему своей системы жизнеобеспечения, - хмыкнул пациент. – Всё сразу станет понятно.

\- Ты гениальный инженер, - сделал вывод Люк после двух часов упоенного обсуждения. – Это же надо было такое придумать!  
\- Там далеко не только я постарался, - довольно улыбнулся пациент. – Но с утверждением согласен.  
\- А почему доспехи-то? На базе той же репульсорной платформы можно было создать куда менее трудоемкую схему. Да и тяжесть такая…  
\- Мне сначала нужна была в первую очередь броня, - объяснил пациент. – Частые покушения, бурная жизнь… Доспехи давали необходимые секунды, чтобы устранить угрозу.  
\- Молодые, здоровые и сильные джедаи, да? – повторил Люк. Настроение, поднявшееся было за обсуждением системы жизнеобеспечения, снова упало.  
«Может быть, мой отец тоже напал на него».  
\- Это ведь не ты за ними охотился, а они на тебя лезли? – Люку отчаянно хотелось оказаться правым.  
\- В основном, да, - кивнул пациент. – Я искал тех, кто активно действовал против Империи. Но чаще всего они находили меня первыми. Я, знаешь ли, не скрывался.  
\- Почему джедаи хотят тебя убить?  
\- Целитель, ответить-то я могу, - пациент дернул уголком губ, - но кое-кто, помнится, настаивал на полной анонимности.  
Люк вздрогнул и поспешно кивнул.  
\- Просто поверь, у них есть очень веские причины меня ненавидеть, - проговорил пациент. – Мне на большинство джедаев плевать, но дохнуть ради удовлетворения их стремления к прекрасному я не собираюсь.  
\- Бен сказал, ты убил моего отца, - фраза вырвалась как-то неожиданно легко, словно бы и не сверлила мозг изнутри уже второй день.  
Пациент пожал плечами.  
\- Для того чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть это, мне нужно знать твое и его имя. Я убил многих людей и не помню семейное положение каждого из них.  
Люк моргнул. Отчего-то такой логичный путь, как проверить слова Бена, даже не пришел ему в голову. А ведь с возможностями пациента это наверняка несложно.  
\- Он был джедаем.  
\- Джедаев я тоже многих убил, - согласился пациент. – А еще есть такое понятие, как косвенная вина. Если кто-то погиб из-за действий моих подчиненных, можно сказать, что его убил я. Или если кто-то, пытаясь связаться со мной, попался врагу…  
Он резко оборвал фразу.  
\- А еще Бен мог ошибиться, - медленно произнес Люк. – Он ведь, кроме последних лет, всё время сидел на Татуине. Наверняка не знал, кто из джедаев погиб, а кто просто пропал без вести.  
\- Или ты можешь оказаться сыном совсем не того человека, которого Кеноби считал твоим отцом, - добавил пациент.  
Он отложил отвертку, которую вертел в механических пальцах, посмотрел Люку в глаза.  
\- Если тебя тревожит именно этот вопрос, я могу его прояснить. Понадобится время, имя твоего отца и образец твоей ДНК. Это, конечно, разрушит анонимность Целителя, но ты будешь достоверно знать, правду ли сказал Кеноби. А я сделаю так, чтобы к твоей тайне оказалось причастно как можно меньше людей.  
Люк сцепил пальцы в перчатках. Давать информацию о себе Империи было бы очень, очень неразумно. Но Империя – это государство. Система. Если там захотят по-настоящему, инкогнито Целителя раскроют за пару месяцев. А если он согласится сейчас, то разрешит противоречие, от которого сейчас зависит всё. Как вести себя с пациентом, отказываться ли от обучения, когда тот предложит, чего ждать от джедаев… Оставаться ли на Татуине, когда его позовут в небо.  
\- Его звали Энакин Скайуокер, - Люк на секунду услышал свой голос со стороны: механический, искаженный вокодером и совсем не передающий эмоций.  
Пациент непонятно хмыкнул.  
\- Тот самый? Что ж, это будет несложно выяснить.

\- Давай еще раз, - Люк дернул щекой под маской. – Ты предлагаешь мне подняться на борт твоего корабля, где есть необходимая аппаратура, и там проверить степень родства с генетическим материалом Энакина Скайуокера. Что-то мне это напоминает… А! Очень похожим образом меня пытались похитить в позапрошлый раз.  
\- Может быть, нужные приборы есть у тебя? – парировал пациент.  
\- Тут лечебница, а не научно-исследовательский центр по проблемам близкородственного скрещивания, - мотнул головой Люк.  
\- Тогда придется отправиться на корабль.  
\- Не подходит. Мы с твоим поручителем обсуждали это еще несколько месяцев назад, и с тех пор мое мнение не изменилось.  
Пациент закатил глаза.  
\- Хорошо, тогда можно смонтировать приборы прямо здесь. Как медаппаратуру для меня.  
\- И техников прислать?  
\- С парой анализаторов я как-нибудь разберусь.  
\- А у тебя вообще есть эта аппаратура? – усомнился Люк.  
\- В корабельном лазарете ДНК-тестировку точно проводят, - уверенно ответил пациент. – Но даже если и нет – найдут и привезут.  
\- Ладно, это уже более реальный путь, - согласился Люк. – А эти механизмы много места занимают?  
\- Понятия не имею, - признался пациент. – Думаю, не больше, чем моя стационарная машинерия.  
\- Это уже немало, - вздохнул Люк.  
Он не слушал, что там говорит по комлинку пациент. На душе стало до странности легко, словно бы все проблемы отлетели куда-то в район Корусанта и не собираются возвращаться. Отчего-то Люк был уверен: проверка покажет, что его отца пациент не убивал. Предчувствие поселилось в голове прочно и надежно, заставляя улыбаться под маской.  
\- К завтрашнему полудню привезут, - сказал пациент, отключая комлинк. – Пошли, подумаем, куда установить.  
Люк поморщился. Свободного места в доме Целителя было не слишком много: строить подземные дома на Татуине тяжело, и редко кто делает их более просторными, чем нужно для повседневной жизни. А загромождать еще одну палату не хотелось, мало ли кто приедет за помощью. Оставались только комнаты жилой зоны, но их и было-то – спальня, кухня да мастерская. Не в теплицу же ставить ценные приборы и не в коридор.  
\- Ладно, давай посмотрим, - кивнул он.  
По лестнице в жилые помещения пациент спускался медленно и опираясь на Люка, но сам. От безопасной транспортировки на небольшой репульсорной платформе он отказался категорически:  
\- Такими суррогатами я пользовался только в первые месяцы после ранения. А потом ходил только на своих ногах и летал только на своих разрушителях.  
\- Палишься, - пробормотал Люк. – Мы договаривались об анонимности, помнишь?  
\- Ты же сам собрался запустить ее куда-то в район Пространства Ситхов, - отмахнулся пациент.  
\- Односторонне! Кто такой ты, я по-прежнему выяснять не собираюсь!  
\- А это уж как получится, - пациент, похоже, от души веселился.  
\- Ну, вот тут моя комната, - Люк отпер дверь спальни. – Как думаешь, между шкафом и тумбочкой влезет?  
Пациент не ответил. Он уставился в район упомянутой тумбочки так, словно увидел розового хатта в мандалорских доспехах, и на внешние раздражители не реагировал.  
\- Эй! – Люк махнул рукой у него перед лицом, привычно собрал на кончиках пальцев голубое свечение. – Тебе плохо? Может, присядешь?  
\- Теперь ясно, откуда ты такой взялся, - непонятно ответил пациент, опускаясь на кровать. – Но с чего тогда вся эта чушь про пустыню, он же должен был рассказать тебе о сущности Силы!  
\- И вовсе не чушь, - Люк повел ладонью над головой пациента. – Да нет, вроде ты хорошо себя чувствуешь…  
\- Так. По порядку, - пациент указал на тумбочку. – Ты знаешь, что это такое?  
\- Ночник, - кивнул Люк. – Ну, то есть он не светит, но навевает хорошие сны. Правда, их никогда не получается запомнить.  
\- Сны, значит, - судя по тому, как весело пел неслышный ветер вокруг пациента, тот отчаянно пытался не рассмеяться. – Бедный.  
\- Да объясни толком! – потребовал Люк. И с чего этот по голове стукнутый прицепился к его ночнику? Каждый имеет право на маленькую странность. А небольшая резная пирамидка с самого детства казалась ему живой и теплой, с ней было нестрашно засыпать даже в самые стылые ночи, когда у фермы кружили твари пустыни, а за окнами пела смерть.  
\- Вот это, - пациент взял механическими пальцами ночник, - древний ситхский голокрон. Между прочим, невероятная редкость. Если коротко – источник знаний колоссального объема с живым хранителем и встроенной виртуальной реальностью.  
Люк помотал головой.  
\- Подожди. Но я же пробовал подсоединить его к терминалу, еще в детстве! Там нет никаких разъемов, и бесконтактное подключение тоже не дает эффекта!  
\- На Силе он работает, - улыбнулся пациент. – И вход туда осуществляется мысленным воздействием. А ты много лет сидел рядом с ним и не пытался пообщаться. Сила в тебе бурлила самостоятельно, без наставника… Естественно, голокронный хранитель, отчаявшись дождаться визита, начал работать через сны.  
\- Значит, все мои знания о целительстве – оттуда? – растерянно переспросил Люк. На ум сразу всплыла пара случаев, когда ему казалось, что он не просто просит пустыню о милости, а лечит осознанно. И странные сны, которые не получалось вспомнить наутро.  
\- Оттуда, - кивнул пациент. Погладил ночник по одной из граней. – Судя по надписям, там Лорд из темных целителей, да еще и сиетхе. Такие знания…  
\- И я уже лет десять мог учиться нормально, у почти живого наставника, да еще и с симуляцией любых сложных случаев? – Люк посмотрел на ночник со смесью негодования и стыда. – Что ж он на своем голокроне-то инструкцию по применению не нацарапал!  
\- Она там есть, просто кое-кто не знает древнеситхского, - хмыкнул пациент. – Да, а я-то гадал, откуда взялся такой самородок. А тебе, значит, информацию напрямую в подсознание укладывали. Любопытно…  
\- Интересно, в моей работе есть хоть что-нибудь от пустыни? – спросил Люк в пространство. – Я-то считал, что это только ее заслуга.  
\- Сила есть везде и воздействует на всех живых существ, - пожал плечами пациент. Поставил ночник обратно на тумбочку. – Кстати, где ты его откопал? Голокроны просто так на дороге не валяются.  
\- Как раз откопал, - подтвердил Люк. – Мелкий был, дроида испытывал с… родней. Проверяли экскаваторный режим, а в яме эта пирамидка обнаружилась. Я обрадовался до визга, как же, клад нашел.  
Взгляд пациента потяжелел, в глазах мелькнули золотые искры.  
\- Откопал, значит. Надо будет еще здесь поискать.  
\- Как ты их найдешь? – махнул рукой Люк. – Пески Татуина безграничны.  
\- Разберусь, - недобро улыбнулся пациент. – Ладно, возвращаемся наверх. Здесь для приборов места все равно не хватит.  
\- Тогда придется освобождать соседнюю палату, - пробормотал Люк. – Надеюсь, завтра не будет наплыва пострадавших. А то неловко получится.

Аппаратуру и правда привезли на следующий день. Всё те же профессионально-неприметные грузчики с легкими движениями выгрузили из смутно знакомого фрахтовика несколько ящиков, смонтировали оборудование и, снова уточнив, не нужно ли остаться и оказать квалифицированную техническую помощь, улетели обратно. Люк проводил их взглядом и вслушался в ветер пустыни так глубоко, как только мог. Дотянуться до корабля, висящего где-то там, на орбите, все равно не получилось. А ведь есть там кое-что покрупнее фрахтовика, есть. Приборы для генетического анализа не ставят в обычные корабельные медотсеки. Значит, наверху либо звездный разрушитель с особо современным лазаретом, либо целая эскадра с приданым кораблем медслужбы.  
\- Да такое оборудование на каждом ИЗРе есть, - опроверг его догадки пациент. – Оно необходимо для лечения клонов. Какая-то специфика генетической структуры, я не знаю деталей.  
\- Масштабно, - Люк покачал головой. – Ты говорил, что разберешься, как им пользоваться. Если что, инструкцию нам тоже оставили. А вот образца тканей отца не прислали. С чем сравнивать будем?  
\- Образца тканей Энакина Скайуокера, - педантично поправил пациент. – Отец ли он тебе, еще нужно выяснить.  
Он повел рукой, перехватывая поднявшийся в воздух медицинский пробозаборник, и привычным жестом приложил к плечу.  
\- Так, - Люк нахмурился.  
\- Ну да, Энакин Скайуокер – это я, - кивнул пациент. – И не смотри на меня так, инкогнито я практически не раскрыл. Всё равно галактика знает меня под другим именем.  
\- Энакин Скайуокер ведь мертв, - беспомощно произнес Люк. – Геройски погиб в конце войны клонов, защищая канцлера от джедаев!  
\- Конечно, погиб, - согласился пациент. – Ведь Энакин Скайуокер был джедаем, а в те времена такая строчка в личном деле каждому чиновнику позволила бы с чистой совестью препятствовать любым его начинаниям. Джедаи же вне закона.  
Он подсоединил пробозаборник к прибору, а второй протянул Люку. Тот машинально взял, приложил к плечу, позволив микроскопическим иглам кольнуть кожу.  
\- Так что, как можешь заметить, Энакина Скайуокера я не убивал.  
\- Это голословное утверждение, - возразил Люк.  
\- Извини, мое удостоверение личности хранится на Корусанте, - хмыкнул пациент. – Секретность, понимаешь ли. Но ты же чуешь правду, верно?  
\- Ты не врешь, - вздохнул Люк. – Но Бен тогда тоже не врал.  
\- Вот и проверим, кто тут ошибается, - кивнул пациент.  
Аппарат молчал, помигивая древней, как галактика, шкалой обработки результатов. Люк зачем-то следил, как она растет, как короткая сначала синяя лента на мониторе волосок за волоском отвоевывает пространство у белого цвета.  
Ответ появился на экране в виде длинного списка непонятных показателей. Пациент нетерпеливо дернул пальцами, листая текст вниз.  
\- Хм… - непонятно произнес он. – Давай-ка перепроверим с новыми пробами крови.  
Лицо его, казалось, вовсе лишилось любых эмоций, даже дыхание пустыни притихло, как перед бурей. Люк послушно подставил руку под пробозаборник.  
В сухих терминах и цифрах, выползших на монитор, он не понимал ни строчки. Но, насколько мог увидеть, с прошлого раза они не изменились.  
\- Ну, похоже, поздравляю, - обескураженно проговорил пациент. – Система констатирует родство первого порядка, а для моего брата ты чересчур молод.  
\- То есть я твой сын, - Люк потряс головой. Он хотел, сильно хотел узнать, действительно ли пациент убил его отца – но был совершенно не готов к тому, что отец окажется, во-первых, живым, а во-вторых, уже ему знакомым.  
\- Выходит, что да, - пациент, похоже, и сам не ожидал такого результата. – Хатт, я был уверен, что тебя ввели в заблуждение, чтобы натравить на меня. С Кеноби бы сталось, джедаи умеют действовать чужими руками, хотя и не любят…  
\- И ты не знал.  
\- У меня вообще не может быть живых детей, - пациент машинально коснулся экрана, стирая данные. – Если только кто-то из поклонниц раздобыл генетический материал, в войны клонов это можно было сделать в любой из больниц, куда меня заносило… Впрочем, если учесть, что рядом с тобой много лет болтался Кеноби…  
Воздух вокруг него взвихрился коротким яростным смерчем, глаза на миг блеснули солнечным золотом. Мгновение – и невидимая буря унялась, оставив на память только легкую дрожь пространства.  
\- Я выясню, отчего ты оказался на этом пыльном шарике, - с нехорошим спокойствием произнес пациент. – И разберусь, кто виноват.  
\- Эй, мне нравится Татуин! – вскинулся Люк. – Здесь чудесная пустыня и до хатта интересных вещей!  
Пациент дернул уголками губ.  
\- Забавно. Я ненавидел эту планету. За смерть матери, за собственную безнадежную жизнь. А ты видишь в ней волшебство.  
\- Ты ведь жил в городе, да? – догадался Люк. Дождался кивка и продолжил: – А города – это не Татуин, а просто… ну, как книжка про него. Настоящий Татуин – это пустыня.  
Пациент помолчал, без нужды провел протезом по начавшим отрастать волосам.  
\- Ты говорил раньше, что мне придется здесь задержаться. Реабилитационный период и всё прочее.  
\- Да, не меньше пары месяцев, - кивнул Люк. – И это без учета конечностей. Если получится восстановить их, я не отпущу тебя раньше, чем через полгода.  
\- Покажи мне свой Татуин, - попросил пациент. – С пустыней, ночными тварями, дурными местами и прочими легендами из того датапада с фольклором.  
\- Тебе рано еще мотаться по округе! – возмутился Люк.  
\- Всё равно же буду, - ухмыльнулся пациент. – Раз уж я застрял здесь на неопределенное время, нужно получать от этого всё возможное. Да и голокроны поискать стоит.  
Люк прикрыл глаза под маской. Он всегда летал в песках один, когда вокруг только пустыня, смерть и шепот ночи. Но если рядом окажется… отец, это, наверное, будет не хуже?  
\- Я покажу, - вокодер не подвел, спрятал неожиданно севший голос. Люк сглотнул и поспешно добавил: - А ты не станешь слишком уж участвовать в моем воспитании.  
\- Тебя уже поздно воспитывать, - хмыкнул пациент. – Я лучше обращу внимание на твое обучение. Одного голокрона, в который ты не можешь войти, явно недостаточно.  
\- Я не против, - кивнул Люк. – Может, у меня и правда получится лечить не только на Татуине. Ну, после обучения.  
\- Получится, - твердо ответил пациент. – И, кстати, как мне тебя звать?  
Люк прикусил губу. Он никогда и никому не открывал имени, лица и сути себя, прятался за маской, закутывался в костяного цвета одежды и пустынный ветер. Для всех, кроме дяди, тети и Бобы Фетта, существовал только Целитель – то ли человек, то ли алиен, то ли неведомая дневная тварь, скрывающаяся за тяжелой тканью и пластиком. У Целителя не было друзей, родных или врагов, только дюны и горячий ветер. Но ведь Люк – это не только пустынный Целитель? Особенно, если у него объявился отец, прилетевший-таки на большом красивом корабле?  
Люк поднял руку, нашарив под укутавшим голову шарфом крепления маски. Отстегнул их и, откинув назад высветленную двумя солнцами ткань, снял тонкий пластиковый лист с белыми визорами. Прохладный и неподвижный воздух дома коснулся лица, непривычно голого и незащищенного.  
\- Я – Люк Скайуокер, - произнес Люк. – Сын Энакина Скайуокера… отец. А кто ты?  
Пациент жадно вглядывался в его лицо, словно силясь отыскать что-то давно утерянное.  
\- Я? – он улыбнулся, будто вспомнив хорошую шутку. – Мне, видишь ли, маску нужно не снимать, а надевать. И, когда я это сделаю, ты меня узнаешь. Обещаю.


End file.
